True Love
by Inuyashaluver18
Summary: Inu and Gang finally kill Naraku but unfortunately he hid his half of the jewel. After Inu says the wrong thing (again) and Kagome, Sango and Shippo go to Kagome's time to live. KagInu MirSan
1. Love Songs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Moulin Rouge songs.  
  
Hey everyone, Inuyashaluver18 here. Well, this is my first story ever! Yes, ever! In 18 years I have never written another story, so please, please, please don't flame me too bad.  
  
Chapter 1: Love Songs  
  
Kagome pushed away the bowl she had just been eating out of. Lazily, she reached into her bag and pulled out her CD player and headphones. She leaned back against the tree trunk and turned on the CD. She was listening to the Moulin Rouge sound track. Kagome changed it to the song Lady Marmalade. She turned the volume all the way up and placed the headphones on the ground next to her. The lyrics and music blasted up to her ears and she started to sing along to the music.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the machine with interest and didn't notice that Kagome had turned to him.  
  
"Do you want to listen too, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? No! Why would I?" He jumped up into a tree branch above her head. Kagome followed his progress. She shrugged and turned to Miroku and Sango. Sango was looking at the monk warily. He had an innocent expression on his face and that never boded well for her rear end.  
  
"Do you want to come over here and listen to the song?"  
  
"Sure!" Sango quickly stood up, careful to walk the long way around Miroku. His face fell and Kagome laughed. Sango sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"What's the song about?"  
  
"Well, actually this one is about," Kagome blushed, "prostitutes."  
  
"Oh," Sango blushed too, "what are the other songs about."  
  
"Well, the movie was about love so most of the songs are too. This is one of my favorite songs. It kind of reminds me of me." Kagome switched songs to One Day I'll Fly Away. She tilted her head back and stared at Inuyasha through her eyelashes. Everyone, even Inuyasha, went silent and listened intently.  
  
I follow the night,  
Can't stand the light,  
When will I begin,  
To live again?  
One day I'll fly away,  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dream,  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?  
One day I'll fly away,  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
Why live life from dream to dream,  
And dread the day when dreaming ends?  
One day I'll fly away,  
Fly, fly away.  
  
"That song sounds so sad! Why would she leave the person she loves?" Sango asked a little tearfully.  
  
"Well, in the movie, she was a prostitute and she didn't want to fall in love because it would only break her heart." Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"Oh, I feel so bad for her!"  
  
"Just remember she's not real. Movies are not real." Kagome pasted a smile on her face. "Anyway, this is another of my favorite songs. It's called Come What May. This one is about overcoming all the odds against love."  
  
(male)  
Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before,  
Want to vanish inside your kiss,  
Every day I love you more and more,  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change, winter to spring.  
But I love you,  
Until the end of time.  
Come what may,  
Come what may.  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day.  
(female)  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.  
(both)  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.  
(female)  
It all revolves around you.  
(both)  
And there's no mountain too high,  
No river too wide.  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
(male)  
But I love you  
(female)  
  
I love you  
  
(both)  
Until the end of time  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you  
Until my dying day.  
Oh, come what may  
Come what may.  
I will love, I will love you  
(female)  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.  
(both)  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day.  
  
"I like this song better. They are actually admitting their love for each other." Sango glanced at Miroku. 'Unlike me.'  
  
"Yeah, I like that they decide that they will love each other no matter what."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Late that night, Inuyasha jumped warily to the ground. He looked at the sleeping figures around the dying fire. He crept silently over to Kagome's bag. Lifting the cover gently, he extracted the CD player from it. A moan from Kagome caused him to whip around. He let out a pent up breath as he realized she was still asleep. He jumped back up to his branch and tried to put the headphones on his head.  
  
'Damn, stupid ears.' He ended up just holding the earpieces to his ears. He searched through the songs until he heard the song he was listening for.  
  
'Love no matter what. What does that feel like?' 


	2. Naraku's Challenge

Hey everyone who read my first chapter-  
  
BTW  
  
Thanks to Last Vampire for being my first reviewer! You can't believe how happy I was that you liked it ^.^  
  
Thanks to LilKagome12 for being my second reviewer! I'm sorry that it was confusing for you. Please tell me what was confusing and I'll try to fix it for ya! ^.^  
  
Anyway- here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Just to warn you guys, near the end of the chapter is a sorta graphic scene. Well, it's about Naraku-it doesn't get into the blood and gore but you can get a picture, maybe O.o maybe not- great now I have a headache.  
  
Chapter 2: Naraku's Challenge  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. He yawned widely and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. Feeling something drop into his lap, he looked down.  
  
'Shit I forgot to put this back!' He glanced down t the others, who were still, thankfully, sleeping. Quietly, he replaced the CD player. He was building up the fire again, when he heard a sleep filled voice.  
  
"Morning, In'y'sha." He turned in time to catch the sight of Kagome stretching. Her shirt pulled tight against her breasts. Inuyasha gulped. He stared and started to feel a warm tingling throughout his body. He turned quickly back to the fire, trying to cool down. 'What going on here?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Uh. morning." The sounds of the others waking soon reached his ears and he breathed a sigh of relief. His relief was short lived though when Kagome leaned over his back to throw some twigs on the fire. Kagome leaned back but kept her hand on his shoulder. 'What's wrong with him? He's really tense.' Kagome thought.  
  
"So where are we going today? I haven't felt any shards recently. Maybe the only ones left are his." They went silent for a few moments at what that would mean. They would have to fight Naraku then.  
  
"If that's so then we'll just go kill him."  
  
"Inuyasha! Have we ever been able to kill him? It's always been a puppet or he goes somewhere to recover."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Sango and Kagome shared a look. Kagome bent down in front of Inuyasha and stuck her face right up to his.  
  
"Ahh, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed. er. branch this morning?" She pinched his cheek.  
  
"Hey! Quit it, that hurts!" Only a giggled followed this remark. A rustle in the bushes drew their attention just then. Sango grabbed her boomerang and Miroku grabbed his staff. Inuyasha slowly stood, drawing Tetsusaiga and pushing Kagome behind him. From within the bushes, a figure clothed in a baboon pelt walked out.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"This is not the real me, halfling." Inuyasha bristled at the words. Kagome edged toward where her bow and arrows were.  
  
"I have discovered that there are no more shards left. Which means it is time for me to kill all of you. Come to my castle and I'll make it as painful as possible." Naraku- puppet laughed and threw a piece of paper at them. "This is where you can find me and your graves." With those final words Inuyasha leapt to attack but the puppet collapsed and turned to ashes.  
  
"Damn you Naraku! It is you who will die!" Inuyasha shouted to the sky.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked ahead of the group holding the map. His stiff posture warned the others from approaching him. Kagome decided not to heed the warning and jogged up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hey, don't yell at me! I haven't done anything to you."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and rubbed his face. "I know. Just the thought of fighting that bastard. it just. I don't know." His hands clenched into fists so hard that blood began to drip from his fingers. Kagome bit her lip at the sight of his pain. She pulled the scarf from around her neck off. Gently, she took his hands in hers. She stroked the clenched hands until they unfurled revealing the bloody gashes he had made. She bent her head to keep him from seeing the tears in her eyes. Wiping the blood gently away she said, "I know what this must mean for you. Finally, after so long, you can avenge Kikyou. Just don't. just don't act rash." Inuyasha pulled his hands away.  
  
"He'll pay, Kagome. For everything. And then I'll have the jewel. Nothing else matters." Kagome sighed and handed him the bloody scarf.  
  
"No, I guess nothing else does matter." She turned and walked back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before starting to walk again. He pushed the scarf into the waistband of his pants.  
  
All too soon it seemed to Kagome they arrived at the castle. A dark cloud of miasma surrounded it like a dark omen. She shivered. 'I could die today. We all could. I never had a chance to marry the guy I loved, to have had kids, to grow old. Why? Why does stuff like this have to happen?'  
  
Sango couldn't take her eyes off the dark castle. 'Soon. Soon I can avenge you all. Soon Kohaku will be free, as will I. Even if I die today, I will see that bastard die before me!'  
  
Miroku paled and lowered his head. 'Oh, dear lord. Please keep my friends safe and me. Please help us rid the world of this evil. Please, God.'  
  
"Let's go." Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder at his friends. "Just. if it looks like he's going to win. just leave me there, don't look back." They looked at him stricken. "Promise me now!"  
  
Kagome licked her dry lips. "But, Inuyasha." He glared at her. "Alright, I promise." She whispered. The others promised him after receiving glares of their own. Kagome and Sango fell behind Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Sango, I won't leave him alone. I. I couldn't. I would rather die with him than leave knowing he will die."  
  
"I understand. I'll. I'll keep Miroku and Shippo away if it comes to that. It won't though. It can't." Sango whispered.  
  
The closer they got to the castle the less life they saw. Trees thinned. Animals disappeared. Ash and soot covered spots where trees or animals who couldn't get away. Kagome looked up at the red-clothed back of Inuyasha and prayed. She prayed harder than she ever had before. She prayed that her friends would live.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
They walked into a courtyard. Instead of bustling with life, it was deserted. The rotting corpses of those who had tried to get away from the castle when Naraku had attacked lie sprawled throughout the courtyard. Kagome and Sango gagged at the sight of those poor people. No one had been spared. Tears slipped down Kagome's face as she turned her head away from the body of a young girl, arm outstretched, as if she were pleading for help.  
  
"This. this is so cruel! They were going away! He. he didn't have to." An arm went around her shoulder and she buried her face in the red cloth. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's shaking shoulders. Miroku had Sango in a similar position, while Shippo stood staring about him in shock.  
  
"We're. we're not going to make it this time, are we?" He looked up at Inuyasha with large tear-filled eyes. "I. I don't want to die."  
  
"Shut up Shippo!"  
  
"No, Inuyasha. He's only stating a fact. We are not going to survive this. Just look at how many people he killed here. How many has he killed in total? We. we are just going to be added to his victims."  
  
"Don't say that Kagome! We will survive this. You all will. I promise you, I will not let him kill any of you!" Kagome was about to mention the fact that he hadn't said anything about himself when.  
  
"How noble, halfling! Although, that is a promise that will remain unfulfilled." A figure dressed in a baboon pelt stepped out of an archway leading from the castle itself. "I promise to kill you all."  
  
"Naraku!" 


	3. Mortal Combat

Hey everyone! Well, here's the third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out but my computer is acting funny. I tried for the past two days to get it out. Every time I try to go online it freezes. Right now I am on my older sister's computer so I don't know when I will get the fourth chapter out if I can't fix mine soon. I'll try for anyone who is really into my story. Just a warning- I am NOT a good fight scene writer. I hope I did ok and that you like it. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you to Lei Xang for reviewing for my second chapter. I am so glad you liked it so much. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first two! ^.^  
  
Well, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Mortal Combat  
  
Inuyasha growled loudly as Naraku stepped fully in the light. He cracked his knuckles and drew out Tetsusaiga. Kagome started to raise her bow and nock an arrow. Sango pulled her boomerang off her back. Miroku took up his fighting stance with his staff.  
  
"Ku, ku, ku" Naraku laughed as he pulled the pelt off and flung it behind him. From the doorway Naraku had used Kikyou, Kanna, Kagura, and Kohaku walked out to stand next to Naraku. Kikyou raised her bow and arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha. He clenched his hands and whispered her name. Kohaku looked at his sister blankly as she stared at him in sorrow. As tears stared to fall down her face she called his name.  
  
Naraku laughed at the sight of their pain. "Kill them." He stepped back to watch as everyone attacked at once.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kohaku's sickle flew out at Sango causing her to dive out of the way. She stood slowly and pulled her boomerang off her back. "Kohaku! Please, remember! Remember me and father! Remember the village! Nobody blames you for their deaths!" The sickle flew at Sango again. She blocked it with her boomerang. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get him back she charged at him. Her boomerang flew out at him but he ducked, throwing his sickle again. This time Sango was hit in the arm with it. Blood dripped down her arm but she kept running towards him, drawing her sword as she went. On the return trip for the boomerang it hit Kohaku's arm forcing him to drop his sickle.  
  
Knowing this was her only chance; Sango launched herself at her brother. The force of her body slamming into his caused them both to fall to the ground. Sango kneeled on top of her brother with her sword in her hand. She stared into her brother's blank eyes. "Oh, Kohaku, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sango pulled her brother into a hug for the last time. When his arms surrounded her in a tight hug she stiffened. Quickly she pulled back and stared into her brother's now clear eyes. Sango gasped.  
  
"Do you mean it? You don't blame me?"  
  
"No, I don't blame you! It was all Naraku's fault." Sango pulled her brother back into a hug, never noticing the evil look entering his eyes.  
  
"But, sister, Naraku did right. All humans should die." Sango opened her eyes and started to pull back again. "Beginning with you!"  
  
Sango felt a dagger plunge into her back, right where Kohaku's sickle had struck her that long ago day. Her body stiffened and the breath hissed out of her mouth.  
  
"Kohaku?" She gasped out before feeling him push her roughly off of him. She stared into his still clear eyes in shock.  
  
"Yes, sister dear, kukuku. Actually Kohaku is not here right now, can I take a message?"  
  
"Naraku!" Sango shrieked in rage. "Get out of my brother, you bastard!" Her rage pushed all the pain from her body and she leapt up once more. Her sword flashed as she shot it out at him. The tip entered in her brother's stomach and Sango heard Naraku's laughter ring out from where he had stood before. Sango's head spun towards him.  
  
"S.Sa.Sango?" Sango turned to look at her brother, who was now himself again.  
  
"Oh my God! Kohaku!"  
  
"You." Kohaku dropped to his knees in front of her, clutching his stomach. Sango dropped too and reached out to her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry! Kohaku, I didn't mean too. Naraku." Tears dripped off her chin and she reached to him. Suddenly a peaceful smile spread across Kohaku's face.  
  
"Thank you Sango! You have freed me." Kohaku allowed his body to fall into her open arms. "Thank you. I can be with the others now."  
  
Sango hugged her brother and smiled at him as her tears continued to fall. "Tell everyone I love them." She whispered as his eyes started to dull.  
  
"I love you Sango." Kohaku breathed out before his head fell limp against Sango's chest.  
  
"I love you too, brother."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Miroku charged at Kagura with his staff before him. Kagura watched him come closer and closer. Her fan was at her side folded. Once he was almost to her she flipped it open and half- heartedly shot some wind blades at him. He dodged as best he could but some ripped into his clothing and cut his flesh. He did not let this deter him though. Kagura's eyes widened at his ability to keep his charge going.  
  
Miroku finally got close enough to her to hit her with his staff. Before he could hit her she swung her fan in a circle and wind surrounded them in a large tornado. The wind rippled Miroku's robes and set the rings on his staff jingling. He looked at Kagura warily but she didn't make another move.  
  
"What are you doing?" He shouted over the wind roaring around them.  
  
She walked over to him while closing her fan. Her crimson eyes looked into his with appeal. Her mouth lost her smirk for once.  
  
"This is the only way he cannot see me. I don't want to hurt you!" Miroku looked at her in shock. She continued. "Believe me I never wanted to hurt any of you."  
  
Miroku looked into her eyes and saw her sincerity. "Then why."  
  
Kagura laughed bitterly. "He holds my heart in his hand. If I ever tried to not do what he wanted, he would kill me. I don't want to die, but I don't have a problem with you. I swear."  
  
"So why don't you help us during this battle today. Win your freedom and our trust."  
  
"If I had tried to help you to begin with what would you have done? Would you have believed me?"  
  
Miroku paused. "You're right. We wouldn't have believed you. Can we trust you though?"  
  
Kagura nodded slowly. "Please believe me when I tell you, you can."  
  
Miroku's head swung around when he heard Sango enraged shriek from outside the winds. "If you want our trust help us kill Naraku. Free yourself and help us free ourselves from him."  
  
In response Kagura flipped open her fan and cut off the winds surrounding them. "Lead the way, monk."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome watched as Sango charged at her brother. Her eyes swung to Miroku just as he was swallowed up in a tornado with Kagura. She saw Inuyasha staring at Kikyou as he tried to plead with her. Kagome then saw Kanna walking up with her mirror.  
  
"Hello, little miko."  
  
"Kanna." Kagome replied as she raised an arrow to her bow.  
  
"Do you think to beat me? There is nothing you can do." Kanna spoke quietly as her mirror started to glow. A light shot out at Kagome. The pain of the mirror trying to steal her soul ripped through Kagome. She released her arrow and was rewarded by hearing a loud crack as it hit the mirror. She fell to her knees in pain.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried from next to her.  
  
Kanna looked at Kagome in shock before anger covered her normally blank features. "You broke my mirror again! You bitch!"  
  
Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground. A mock look of shock appeared on her face. "You actually have some emotion!"  
  
Kanna snarled at her words before she tried to calm herself. "No matter. When Naraku wins he can just make me another."  
  
Kagome stood, wincing a little. Calmly, she strung another arrow. Aiming it at Kanna she spoke quietly. "Naraku will not win this time, Kanna." The arrow was released and hit Kanna. Once again shock appeared on the girl's face and she died with her emotions on her expression. Kagome looked over at Sango who had just shrieked Naraku's name and saw she had her sword buried in Kohaku's stomach. She ran over to her friend.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared at the frozen faced miko before him. "Kikyou, please don't make me do this."  
  
A small smile appeared on Kikyou's face. In her hands the arrow started to glow with pink light. Suddenly, she let the arrow fly towards him. He ran out of the way and heard an explosion as the arrow hit the wall that had been behind him.  
  
He turned and looked at the hole in the courtyard wall. "Kikyou please. You know I would not have betrayed you. I loved you."  
  
"Loved? You loved me? Ha! A half demon doesn't deserve to love someone like me. And he definitely never deserved my love."  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the words and his ears lowered. "That may be Kikyou, but doesn't the friendship we had mean anything?"  
  
Kikyou paused. Her mouth opened to speak when Naraku stepped forward. "Kikyou, I want to kill the halfling myself."  
  
Inuyasha raised his sword warily. He vaguely noted that his friends had stepped up beside him.  
  
"No, Naraku. I will not let you do this."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagura sharply. She stood next to Miroku who was looking at her.  
  
"Kagura, you have betrayed me. Do you forget."  
  
"No Naraku, I remember what you hold. I do not care anymore. Kill me if you want but I will not do your bidding anymore."  
  
Naraku raised one hand, which had started to glow red. He squeezed what was in his hand and Kagura suddenly cried out in pain and clutching at her chest.  
  
"No! I won't do it! I won't kill anymore!" She cried out painfully. Her fan dropped to the ground and she looked up at Inuyasha and the rest. "I'm sorry for everything." With one last gasp she slumped forward.  
  
Naraku looked at the one who had betrayed him. "Stupid bitch." He muttered before turning back to Inuyasha. "Prepare to die, halfling."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and picked up Tetsusaiga. "No Naraku. Today you die."  
  
Naraku suddenly erupted into several tentacles. Expecting him to do this everyone dodged them. Miroku beat at the tentacles with his staff when they came too close. Sango, who had found her boomerang, threw it at the tentacles coming towards her. Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder shooting out foxfire while Kagome searched for the jewel.  
  
Inuyasha charged Naraku with the Fang raised above his head.  
  
"Wind Scar" He yelled out and saw dozens of tentacles fall from Naraku's body, but Naraku stood still. "Dammit!"  
  
"Kukukuku, is that all, halfling? I expected better from you." Every tentacle was replaced doubly. Each shot out at Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way. Naraku looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes and then at Kagome. He sent half of his tentacles out at her and the other half at Kikyou. Both girls' eyes widened in fright.  
  
"Nooo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to stop the tentacles. He jumped in front of them and was impaled through the chest several times. Suddenly a scream of pain filled the air as the tentacles ripped into Kikyou's clay body. "Naraku, you bas." was all that came out before her body crumbled to dust. A bright blue ball of light flew up out of the dust and Kagome felt warmth fill her as it entered her body.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's pain-filled golden eyes. "Inu. Inuyasha." She stepped forward and placed her arms around him. Miroku and Sango stared at the two embracing as the blue light returned to surround them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the warmth flowing through them as the light traveled up through Naraku's tentacles and struck his body.  
  
Naraku screamed out in pain as his body filled with the light. His was still screaming when his body exploded, leaving a transparent body that was Kikyou.  
  
'Kikyou' smiled at the girl staring at her in shock. "I never hated any of you but that body was created from hate. I am sorry for what I tried to do all those times." She looked at the now unconscious Inuyasha. "Please tell him that I really did care for him and to be happy. Kagome, my reincarnation, you are more powerful now than I ever would have been. Never forget where that power comes from or it can destroy you." With one last look at everyone she disappeared. Kagome cradled Inuyasha's body close to her.  
  
Miroku tentively released the beads on his hand. He shouted in joy when he saw that the wind tunnel was gone.  
  
"It's over. It's finally over." Sango whispered from her position of cradling her brother.  
  
"No it's not." Everyone stared at Kagome. "Naraku didn't bring the jewel this time." 


	4. Inuyasha's Pain

Disclaimer: Opps! I kinda forgot about the disclaimer in the last two chapters. *looks over shoulder at the rabid lawyers trying to beat down my door, puts arms over head, and ducks under the desk* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't own Inuyasha, but I want to! *hears more snarls from outside* -.-; Fine, fine! Geez, no one loves me!  
  
Uh! Okay, sorry I am kinda crazy (*_*) right now. Anyway-  
  
Thanks to Lei Xang for being the one and only reviewer for my third chapter. (No one really does love me. *sob, sob*) I am sooo happy you like my story! If you don't mind me asking- did I really do okay with the fight scenes? Oh and what is your favorite part of my story so far? Sorry, I know I am weird but I am also really curious about what my readers think.  
  
Oh! I don't really know how Inu's parents die so I made up my own way. Sorry about that!  
  
Okay, okay I'm going to stop now and start the fourth chapter. Remember people, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Pain  
  
The angered shouts from the many demons scared the five-year-old Inuyasha. He clung to his mother's kimono, crying. She held him in her arms while clinging to InuTashio, who was in his true demon form, with her legs. They had escaped to the woods before the mob could get into their house. InuTashio suddenly stopped and leaned down. Inuyasha's mother slid off her husband. He turned into his human-like form.  
  
He kissed her lightly and shoved them both into a tree with a large hole in the trunk. He whispered a magic incantation that transformed the tree so nobody could find them. Inuyasha and his mother could still see out though. They watched as the mob attacked InuTashio and he fell. Inuyasha's mother screamed and ran out of the hiding spot, only to be caught in the arms of an angry demon.  
  
"You monster!" she died with those words on her lips. Her body landed next to InuTashio's. Inuyasha sat in the tree in shock, unable to move. He stayed there until the mob left and the dawn broke over the trees. He leaned next to his mother and father and shook their shoulders.  
  
"Mama, Papa?"  
  
"They're gone, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up and saw a shadowy figure standing to the side. The figure started to step into the light. Inuyasha stared up at.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to the sound of the hanyou whimpering. She looked over at him and saw he was trembling.  
  
"Inuyasha? Please Inuyasha, wake up." Kagome pleaded with him but he remained asleep. Kagome buried her head in Inuyasha's shoulder as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, please wake up." Kagome cried to herself as she curled up on Inuyasha's bare shoulder. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still caught in his injury- induced coma.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were sitting in a clearing near the village. Each was lost in their thoughts, each worrying about Inuyasha's condition and Kagome's resulting depression over it. They couldn't stand watching Kagome plead with the unconscious Inuyasha to return to her. Suddenly, Miroku noticed that the sun was setting and the air was cooling rapidly.  
  
"Sango, Shippo, I think we should return to the hut. It is almost dark." Sango's unfocused eyes slowly cleared and she looked around.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are right. Come on Shippo. Let's go." They all stood and walked slowly back to the hut. They were almost into the hut when Shippo suddenly jumped from Sango's shoulder and she tripped over his small body. She started to fall when she suddenly felt an unwelcome hand come into contact with her chest.  
  
"Hentai!" She screamed at Miroku.  
  
"No Sango! Honestly, I didn't mean to. to." Miroku raised his hands as he desperately tried to deny any wrongdoing.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at Kagome who had come out of the hut.  
  
"Just shut up! I don't care what's going on; I won't have you disturbing Inuyasha! He needs to rest and you're. you're." Kagome's face crumpled and she ran back into the hut.  
  
Miroku stood next to Sango, who gave him a dry look. "Honestly Sango I didn't mean to do anything."  
  
"I know Miroku. I think I'm just. I just want things back to normal. I'm sorry for overreacting."  
  
"It's okay, Sango, I feel the same way."  
  
"Come on we should leave her alone for a while."  
  
The three walked away looking for somewhere else to eat for the night. Two hours later they returned to the hut.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at the sleeping Kagome. Miroku walked over silently and picked up the exhausted girl. Sango opened Kagome's sleeping bag and Miroku placed her in it. Their eyes met when they heard Kagome's pained whisper of "Inuyasha". Silent tears fell from Shippo's eyes as he climbed into the sleeping bag to snuggle with the girl.  
  
"Miroku, this isn't good. She's killing herself and he's dying." Sango whispered with tears of her own. "Our little family is dying and I can't do anything."  
  
Miroku put an arm around Sango and for once didn't try to go any further. Sango turned her head into his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
~~~*~~~Inuyasha's Dreams~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked around. The nightmare of his parent's death faded and the house he had lived in for the first five years of his life disappeared.  
  
Suddenly he was in Kaede's village. The hut's were on fire and he saw a shadow fly over his head. He looked up and saw himself holding the complete Shikon no Tama. He was laughing manically and killing anyone who came into his path.  
  
'This. this is what happened fifty years ago! What?'  
  
The scene changed and suddenly he saw himself attached to the God Tree. Kikyou was standing there holding her bow looking at him also. She turned and saw another Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyou. What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"Your body is with your friends. This place is where those who care about you want you to see your life."  
  
"See my life? What do you mean?"  
  
"There are others like me who are upset about how your life has been. I have spoken to your parents."  
  
"My parents?"  
  
Kikyou nodded. "Yes, we all thought it was time to have you see the truth."  
  
"The truth? The truth about what?"  
  
Kikyou looked back to the God Tree. "You know they really love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou confused. "Who?"  
  
"Your parents. They felt badly about leaving you like they did. They watched over you your whole life. They approve of your choice."  
  
"My choice? Kikyou you're not making any sense."  
  
Kikyou just smiled again and walked over to the sleeping Inuyasha. She reached up a hand to scratch the ears but halted. "You know Inuyasha, she really loves you. Not like me."  
  
Inuyasha followed her. "She? Who? Kikyou tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Inuyasha, did you love me?"  
  
"What? Of course I did!"  
  
"Did you love me or did you just want a friend?"  
  
"I. umm."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. I think we reached out to each other out of loneliness. We were friends, not lovers." Kikyou laughed slightly. "If I had really loved you I wouldn't have wanted to change you."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head. "So you didn't care for me."  
  
Suddenly, Kikyou looked up. "Yes, okay, I understand."  
  
Inuyasha looked up, too, hoping to see whom she was talking to. Kikyou looked back down. "I don't have much longer. Inuyasha, she really does love you." At Inuyasha's look of confusion she shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you who, I'm sorry. You have to go home Inuyasha. There are things that will happen. Mostly because of your mouth," she muttered. "But there are things there you need. And your memories may help you figure out who you are supposed to be with." Kikyou's face went sour. "They're angry now, I've said too much. I have to go now, but don't worry. Now wake up! They're all worried about you."  
  
Kikyou disappeared and Inuyasha stood in the middle of the clearing. "What the hell was that about?" 


	5. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

Hey everyone, here I am updating for you. Well, umm, I just want to apologize for my last author's note. I was very tired and I get very very very crazy when I am tired. I guess that's why my life isn't all that boring when I am tired.  
  
Okay, *cough, cough*, sorry.  
  
Thanks to Kagome-chan1414 for your review. I am very honored you like my story so much. Oh, and so you don't get worried that I'll drop this story, I think I have every single chapter typed and waiting to be posted. There are 16 chapters so far, but I might write more because I think I might have left some stuff out. So remember, and this includes everyone, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post each chapter. Anyway, thanks and Kagome- chan1414! ^_^  
  
Thanks to Moonmage for reviewing also. I am also a very big Inu/Kag fan. Hey I don't hate Kikyou herself just what she's become. I mean she didn't ask to die or to be revived right? I just get so mad when Inuyasha wavers so much between Kagome and Kikyou. I mean Kagome stands by his side through everything and Kikyou didn't believe in him. *looks back on what I wrote* Hmm. does it seem like I am preaching about this?*_* Oh well. -.-  
  
Chapter 5: Light At The End Of The Tunnel  
  
Inuyasha entered consciousness slowly. Her heard Kagome's voice talking quietly from next to him. He heard no one else in the hut with him. Kagome's scent suddenly entered his nose and he breathed deeply. Kagome didn't notice though, she kept talking.  
  
". and I don't know why, but when I hugged you this light went from me to you to Naraku. The light was so warm to me and I think to you because you smiled. Anyway, the light hurt Naraku, I guess, because he started to scream in pain and then he exploded." Kagome giggled slightly. She reached out a hand and smoothed Inuyasha's hair back. "Once Naraku was gone, Kikyou's ghost, at least I think it was her ghost, was standing there. She told me to tell you that she did care for you and that she hadn't really wanted to hurt any of us. She said she wanted you to be happy, too. And then she spoke to me. What she said wasn't important, but she didn't seem like the person who had been trying to kill you or me. She was so nice." Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice lower and he heard the sadness in her voice. "I can see now why you loved her all this time."  
  
Kagome stood from her place next to Inuyasha and walked over to her bag. She grabbed her CD player. She returned to her spot and turned on the player. Music from Moulin Rouge floated out.  
  
"Do you remember listening to this, Inuyasha? You were so rude about not wanting to listen to it but, you know what? I know you listened to it that night. I had gotten up once during the night and saw you sleeping with it in your lap." She giggled again. "It was so cute." Kagome stopped and listened to the music. When One Day I'll Fly Away came on, she started to sing along, but she changed some words to fit her feelings right then.  
  
I find you the shards,  
And love you from afar,  
When will I begin,  
To live again?  
One day I'll fade away  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
What more could love do to me?  
When will love be through with me?  
I live life from dream to dream,  
And dread the day my dreaming ends.  
One day I'll fade away,  
Leave all this to yesterday,  
I live life from dream to dream,  
And dread the day my dreaming ends.  
One day I'll fade away,  
Fade, fade, away.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes had opened during the song, but Kagome didn't notice. 'Am I dead? Is she an angel? Or am I dreaming still? Either way, she's still my angel.' Inuyasha's eyes fell shut as the song ended and he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome eyes opened as the song ended and she looked at Inuyasha again. "Oh, Inuyasha, why don't you wake up? I miss you. I even miss fighting with you. I can't stand seeing you just lie there." Kagome started to cry once again. She heard Sango call her name lightly and she rose and walked outside, not even trying to curtail the tears.  
  
"Kagome, I'm going to go to the hot spring to bathe. Will you come with me? Miroku promised to watch Inuyasha and that if anything changed, he would send Shippo to get you."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and reached a hand up to her hair. "When was the last time we went bathing?"  
  
"Umm, well you haven't left the hut in a week Kagome."  
  
"What!" Kagome gasped. When she thought about how she must look, not to mention smell, she shuddered. "Okay, I am definitely going with you then. Why didn't you tell me sooner? If Inuyasha woke up he would run screaming from the hut." She giggled lightly.  
  
Sango joined her and they went in to get their bathing supplies. They chatted about what Sango had been up to the last few days as they walked to the hot spring. Upon arriving they eagerly shed their clothing and climbed in. Kagome sighed. "I must admit this does feel very good."  
  
"Yes, doesn't it?"  
  
"Sango, why won't Inuyasha wake up? It's been a week and most of his wounds are healed. He's been hurt badly before and never lost consciousness."  
  
"Kagome, I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to wake up." Sango knew she had said the wrong thing because Kagome's head lowered.  
  
"Kikyou is dead, maybe he wants to join her." Kagome whispered.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Kagome! He did save you Kagome. So he must have."  
  
"I was closer, Sango. Maybe he though Kikyou could save herself. I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Miroku and Shippo sat in the hut watching Inuyasha breathe. "Uncle Miroku? Do you think he's gonna die?"  
  
Miroku looked at Shippo with raised eyebrows at the name. "No, Shippo, I don't think he will die. Umm, why did you call me Uncle Miroku?"  
  
Shippo blushed lightly. "Now that Naraku is dead, I want you guys to be my family. I think of you as my uncle, Sango as my Auntie, Kagome as my Mama, and I think of Inuyasha as my Daddy. I know I tease him a lot but I really care for him."  
  
A groan from Inuyasha caused them both to whip around and stare at him. "Why won't anyone shut up today? I am trying to sleep."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and his eyes flew open. Pain slashed through his chest and he hissed. "Huh? What did you call me?" He stared at Shippo while clutching his chest.  
  
Again Shippo blushed. "I think of you as my father, so I am going to call you Daddy from now on." He stood with his arms folded and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Shippo. Suddenly, he flopped back down, only to yelp in pain when his back touched the bed. "Feh! Whatever I heard you before." Inuyasha looked around. Panic filled his face when he didn't see Kagome. "Where's Kagome? And Sango?"  
  
Shippo slapped his forehead. "Opps! I'll go get them. They went to bathe. Kagome had been in here with you for a week." Shippo scrunched his nose. "Auntie convinced her to go bathe." He ran out of the hut towards the hot spring.  
  
"So Kagome is okay?" Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't really remember what happened after getting between her and the tentacles."  
  
"Well, Kikyou was killed by the tentacles, and the soul in her went into Kagome. After that Kagome hugged you and another light filled you both and went into Naraku. It killed him. He exploded. So now my curse is gone!" Miroku smiled. "Oh and after Naraku died Kikyou appear and said that."  
  
"She cared for me and for me to be happy." Inuyasha stated quietly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha smirked a bit. "Kagome was talkative earlier although I didn't even try to talk at that time. I couldn't."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Shippo ran to the hot spring as fast as he could. He heard the girls talking as he neared the hot spring. They spun around when they heard some rustling in the bushes. They ducked low into the water searching the bushes closely. Shippo ran out and skidded to a stop in front of them. They started to stand.  
  
"Shippo, what's wrong?" Sango reached over to the gasping kitsune.  
  
"Inu.wheeze. Inuyasha.gasp. Inuyasha's awake!" He finally managed to get out.  
  
Kagome gasped and climbed out of the hot spring and grabbed her clothing. She started to dress as she ran towards the village. Sango and Shippo stared after her for a moment before Sango climbed out and dressed. They ran to catch up with the other girl.  
  
Kagome ran into the hut gasping for breath and when she saw that Inuyasha was in fact awake she froze.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked her. Her only reply was to burst into tears and run over to him. She threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened with pain and shock. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You're awake! You're finally awake!" She cried into his shoulder. Awkwardly, Inuyasha patted her shoulder and looked to Miroku for advice. Miroku only shrugged. Just then Sango and Shippo ran in too.  
  
"See I told you Daddy was awake." The crying stopped and the two girls turned to stare at Shippo.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Apparently, from now on he's going to call me Daddy, Kagome Mama, Sango Auntie, and Miroku Uncle." Suddenly, Inuyasha straightened. "So where is it? Where's the jewel?" He asked eagerly.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo suddenly found the floor fascinating. "Well. umm. Inuyasha. umm. it wasn't there."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The jewel isn't complete yet. Naraku didn't bring the jewel with him."  
  
"WHAT!" 


	6. Reflections

Disclaimer: Yet again I have been forgetting my disclaimer in my chapters. I'm soo sorry! Well, I guess I am just going to say that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! This is effective for every chapter that I forget. I will try to remember in future chapters but. hey I'm blond what do you expect. ^-^;  
  
Thanks to jess() for reviewing my fifth chapter.  
  
Thank you so much MyByrdy for reviewing my story. You can't believe how happy I am to hear that my fight scenes came out good. I'm actually pretty surprised so many people like my story and yet I am soo flattered too. =^- ^= What is actually kind of cool, I just read a story by you which I loved, but now I can't remember the title!! It's soo annoying because I was gonna go back and review too. .  
  
Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading my story, and yet isn't reviewing. *glares at those silent readers* Eh, oh well, I have read plenty of stories that I didn't review either. *blushes slightly* sorry, I am kinda flaky like that. @_@ Read and review everyone! Hope you like the sixth chapter!  
  
A little info on this chapter; the paragraphs in between (~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~) are daydreams/ visions of Inuyasha's. I had had them italicized but every time I post the Italics disappear. If anyone can give me any pointers on how to fix that I would be really appreciative. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 6: Reflections  
  
Inuyasha stared into the flames of the fire. The others were sitting on the other side of the camp. They knew not to disturb the hanyou. He had barely recognized the fact that there was ramen in front of him until Kagome had screamed his name in his face.  
  
'Two weeks. Two damn weeks.' Inuyasha thought. 'Where could that bastard have hidden my jewel?' His ears twitched slightly when he heard Kagome say his name. He knew she was talking to Sango about him, but he didn't care. Inuyasha sighed to himself. Yes, actually he did care. More than he wanted, and why? His fist clenched. 'Why do I care so much about that girl? Shouldn't I care more that Kikyou is dead? Kikyou. I didn't even think to save you and now you're dead. Again. And this time really is my fault. Kikyou, I'm sorry.'  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, as his face grew sadder. 'He's thinking about Kikyou, isn't he?'  
  
"Sango, do you think Inuyasha regrets saving me over Kikyou?"  
  
Sango turned and looked at her best friend. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I think he would have been happier if she had survived over me." Kagome lowered her face and looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I can't ever be her and now she's dead again. Inuyasha swore to protect us both. But I think he should have just tried to save her. I'm a burden."  
  
Sango hugged her adopted sister. "No, Kagome. It was his choice. He chose to save you instead."  
  
Kagome wasn't really listening though. "Maybe I can ask Kaede if I can bring her soul to the surface. That way he can have her. At least he would be happy then. And I."  
  
Sango enraged over her friend's depression suddenly slapped her. The sound of her palm cracking over Kagome's cheek brought even Inuyasha out of his stupor. Angrily, Sango stood. "I can't believe the way you're talking Kagome! Until you can act like yourself I'm going over to talk to Miroku! And you know how I try to avoid that!"  
  
Miroku flinched at her words, while Kagome just held a hand to her cheek. Inuyasha just looked on wondering what had caused the two girls to fight.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The next morning Inuyasha stood up after breakfast.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him concerned.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"What? Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku stood as he spoke.  
  
"I have something I have to do. By myself." He added when Kagome started to stand also. Her face fell and she sat back down hard.  
  
"But."  
  
Inuyasha's face became hard. "No! I go by myself! I need to do this myself." He didn't wait for anyone else to say anything; he leapt into the nearby tree and disappeared into the forest. He heard Kagome's cry of "Inuyasha!" echoing after him but he ran on. It was time he went home. Maybe he could figure out what those dreams meant there.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
That night Inuyasha arrived at his childhood home. It was nestled in a beautiful clearing with a large lake that has a waterfall falling into it. The trees stood proudly in a circle, guarding the house from all others. Even when the other trees of the forest turned brown these trees stayed green all year long. The house was large with a full wrap around porch and had large windows. Inuyasha stopped at the circle of trees staring at it.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the trees. He walked across the clearing towards the house. He stopped on the porch and looked out over the clearing. The sun was setting, reflecting into the lake. The waterfall was splashing happily in the background. He could hear the door begin the open behind him. He turned to the door. It opened slowly to reveal a beautiful girl standing there. Her black hair floated around her shoulders. He could see her eyes shining with love and a smile covering her lips.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried happily and flung herself into his arms. He caught her easily and whispered her name, "Kagome" as his head started to lower to hers.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Inuyasha blinked. 'Kagome?' Inuyasha tried to imagine the reserved Kikyou acting as the young woman had in his daydream, but he couldn't. He shook his head and slowly started walking towards the house. He got to the front door and hesitated. He firmly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it sharply. The door swung open and the smell of dust assailed his nose.  
  
A trail of footprints followed him as he walked up the stairs. His fingers trailed a path in the dust on the banister as he went. He walked slowly until he reached a door. He pushed the door open and looked inside at the room where he had lived for the first five years of his life. Toys were still scattered about on the floor. He picked up what had been his favorite toy and cradled it in his hands. Light shone in through the large windows.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the open door of the nursery. He leaned against the doorway and stared at the enchanting scene before him. A woman stood in the light cast from the window. She had long black hair that flowed over the back of her clothing. She was singing softly to the pup in her arms. Her head lifted and turned towards the open door, where the pup's father stood. Although her face was shadowed he could tell that she smiled and beckoned to him. He walked in and stood next to the beautiful woman, looking at the baby. The child had pure white hair, little doggy ears, and rich golden eyes.  
  
"He looks just like you, Inuyasha."  
  
"And you're the perfect mother, Kagome."  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. 'Kagome again? What's going on here?' He tucked the small stuffed animal into his waistband and wandered out into the hallway. He investigated the rest of the upper level before walking to the one room he didn't want to enter. Inuyasha pushed the door and walked into the room that had been his parents'. He would always sit on the bed listening to the stories she would tell him as she put up her hair. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the bottle of perfume that had rested in the same spot for many years on the vanity. He wiped a hand across the dusty mirror. He looked at the large four-poster canopy bed through the mirror.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
The early morning light shone onto the bed. Inuyasha lay there with a sleeping young woman. She lay there next to him with her head on his bare chest. Her black hair covered almost all of her face. He buried his nose in her soft hair, inhaling her scent. Inuyasha wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. He brushed back her hair and looked into her beautiful face. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"I love you Kagome."  
  
She smiled softly and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
(~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~)  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. 'Did I just say I loved Kagome in that? Do I love Kagome? No. I love Kagome. Kikyou! I loved Kikyou. Didn't I? What was it Kikyou said? Were we just lonely? What about Kagome? What has she got to do with this?' Inuyasha looked around the room one last time before he left. At the circle of trees he halted again and turned back to the house.  
  
'I should bring Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara here. They're as much a family as I have. We can fill this house with more happy memories.'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome sat next to the fire. She stared blankly at the flames, remembering the harshness of his voice before he left. 'What happened? What's wrong with Inuyasha? He was so harsh before.'  
  
"Mama, when will Daddy be back?" Kagome looked at the kitsune huddled in her lap.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome hugged Shippo tightly.  
  
"Oh, Shippo, I don't know when Daddy will be back. He. He was pretty upset earlier. Don't worry, nothing can hurt Inuyasha." Shippo sighed and snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Sango and Miroku were sitting on the other side of the fire. They looked up at Shippo's question. They all loved listening to Kagome's stories. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Of course. Do you want to hear the story about a young prince who was cursed by a witch and how only the love of a beautiful girl could save him?" All three nodded quickly. She started to tell the story of Beauty and the Beast. At the end of the story, Kagome looked down. This story reminded her of her life. Sucked into a world filled with magic and monsters, falling in love with the one who yelled at her but protected her no matter what. But her story ended there, whereas Beauty and the Beast ended happily ever after. 'What would Beauty do if the Beast was in love with someone else?' Kagome looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She placed him in his sleeping bag carefully and kissed his forehead before walking back to her sleeping bag. Unbeknownst to them all, Inuyasha had listened to Kagome tell the story and he watched Kagome put Shippo to bed.  
  
'She really will make a good mother.' Inuyasha smiled slightly. His daydream about Kagome holding a pup looking like Inuyasha flashed into his mind. He tried to imagine Kikyou as a mother but the image melted back to Kagome. 'She would never love me or have my pup, so what does it matter?'  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the woods and stopped before the fire. "Hey guys." They spun around and faced him.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're back!" Kagome looked at him anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, I had to be by myself for a while."  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha, everyone needs some alone time." Sango patted his shoulder and noticed that he didn't stiffen like he normally would. Her eyebrows rose a little when she turned and walked back to her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded to her before walking over to Shippo. The kitsune had started to whimper in his sleep and calling out for his daddy.  
  
"It's okay, Shippo. Daddy's back." Inuyasha's words soothed the cub and he smiled in his sleep. Inuyasha just jumped into a tree above everyone's sleeping bags ignoring the surprised looks from the others. 


	7. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: Yay! I actually remembered this time. I do not own Inuyasha, but oh the fun I would have if I did *starts to drool as she imagines playing with his ears* Now that's the life! ^-^  
  
Lei Xang: I am so glad you reviewed again! I'm sorry about you missing the update. I basically post a chapter a day, but if you want I can send you an email every time I update. That way you'll never miss any chapters! Thanks again for reviewing so much, I love receiving them!  
  
Yumiki-chan: Thank you for reading my story and liking it so much. *blushes* I honestly never expected having so many people liking my story. About the fluff, there won't be a lot of fluff, like kissing or any admitting of love just yet. Don't worry there will be fluff in my story. Hopefully, what I wrote in this chapter will be liked. I am total hopeless romantic so just remember that. And I am a total Inu/Kag fan so if I ever write another story (which is up to my readers, whether or not this one is liked by you/ them) I will always have them be the main couple.  
  
One note, when you see any words in between two *s that means it's a inner voice speaking to a person.  
  
Anyway, on to the next chapter, hope everyone likes it. And remember review! I update when I hear that wonderful 'you've got mail' voice on my computer! ^-^  
  
Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions  
  
"Inuyasha, us humans have to stop. We have been walking all day." Kagome stated wearily before dropping to the ground. They had come upon a beautiful clearing in the woods, the perfect camp setting. Miroku and Sango dropped down next to her. Shippo climbed off Kagome's shoulder to sit in her lap. They had fought Naraku about three months before and had finally killed him. Miroku's curse was gone, Sango's village avenged, Kohaku laid to rest, and Kikyou put back in her grave. Inuyasha himself had been badly injured but he still drove everyone at a fast pace. Naraku had not had the jewel on him and they couldn't find it anywhere they looked.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at them. 'Wow, they really do look tried. But we need to find Naraku's half of the jewel. I keep forgetting their human. Damn!' He sighed to himself. 'At least they don't complain. much.' He snorted.  
  
"Do you think you can handle setting up camp if I go hunting for dinner?" He looked at his friends. When Kagome smiled, he remarked to himself on how beautiful she was.  
  
'Gah, what am I thinking? I don't even like her. At least I don't think so. I loved Kikyou, didn't I?'  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. We can set up while you are gone."  
  
"Feh!" was sent over his shoulder as he walked out of the clearing.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't know why I love him so much." She turned around to find a smirking Miroku and a blushing Sango.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So you love him, do you?"  
  
Kagome blushed as she realized that she had spoken aloud.  
  
"Just help me set up camp, Miroku."  
  
He laughed as he went and got some firewood. 'Doesn't matter anyway,' Kagome thought sadly, 'he loves Kikyou still.'  
  
Soon they had the fire going and their sleeping stuff out. Inuyasha was walking out of the woods with some rabbits when a shriek rent the night air.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
*Crack*  
  
Inuyasha smiled when he saw the monk sprawled on the forest floor. Kagome and Sango walked past the groaning man holding their bathing supplies. Sango nodded towards Inuyasha as she past him.  
  
"Keep him away from us" was thrown back at him. Kagome shot him a sad look. 'What's wrong with her?'  
  
"You never learn." Inuyasha smirked at the monk holding his head.  
  
"You know" Shippo started "if you guys treated the girls better this wouldn't happen."  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything."  
  
"This time! You fight with Kagome all the time. The way your going you'll never win her love, loverboy. And you Miroku, Sango wants to be wooed not groped. I don't know why they like you both." Shippo ran after Kagome and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha growled after him, "I don't love her."  
  
*But you do* a voice whispered inside him.  
  
'Shut up, I do not!'  
  
*Then why do you hurt when she's hurt? Why do you feel empty when she leaves for her tests?*  
  
'I- I- Shut up.'  
  
The voice chuckled. *Do you want her to be with Kouga? Or the Hojo guy from her time?*  
  
'She wouldn't. She's mine.' Inuyasha froze in the act of roasting the rabbits.  
  
*Can you admit it now?*  
  
"You're right." Inuyasha finally growled.  
  
Miroku blinked. "I didn't say anything."  
  
"Not you, the voice." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
*Blink- Blink*  
  
"Oka-a-y." Miroku edged away from the frowning half- demon.  
  
'When did I start to like Kagome? Do I love her? I loved Kikyou, didn't I? And Kikyou loved me? She was going to be with me after I became human. Maybe she was right, and we were just lonely. But Kagome likes me for who I am, not what the jewel could make me. Could she really love me though?' He frowned. 'No, nobody loves a half- demon. I may be her friend but she'll never want to be with me. She'll want to be with someone from her time I bet. Who cares, I don't have any feelings for her either.' Inuyasha thought to himself bitterly.  
  
Miroku watch the play of emotions that floated across Inuyasha's face, confusion, a slight smile, sadness, and then ending with anger. 'What is he thinking about?'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sank into the water. It was a sigh mixed with sadness though.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with me?" Kagome blinked back tears. "Why do I love someone who barely realizes I'm alive unless a shard is nearby?" Bitterness crept into her voice.  
  
Sango swam over to the bewildered girl.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. I think he does realize you are alive. I just don't think he realizes there could be someone who loves him. Remember, he has been hunted by human and demon alike for what he is. I think the last person he knew who ever loved him was his mother."  
  
"There was Kikyou."  
  
"And she wanted him to become human for her. How could someone love you if they want to change you?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't see how she couldn't have loved him though. I mean he can be so sweet sometimes and he's so cute- as a human, demon, or both." Kagome stared off into space dreamily.  
  
"Mama, I think he does like you but he doesn't trust himself or his feelings. He doesn't really understand himself." Shippo said from the edge of the stream. Kagome jerked herself out of her daydream.  
  
"Really, Shippo?"  
  
"He gets crazy when your hurt, he mopes when you go home, and he protects you more then you need." Shippo thought back to the time Inuyasha had trapped Kagome in the future.  
  
"Kagome, have you shown him you care? I mean maybe he needs to know there is a chance before he can come out of his shell."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Would he. Do you think. No, it'll never work."  
  
"Yes, it could Kagome! If you love him, fight for him!"  
  
"What about you Sango? You love Miroku, so why don't you follow your own advice?"  
  
"What! That pervert? I do not love him!"  
  
"Yeah sure, Sango, I've seen the way you look at him. It's probably the same way I look at Inuyasha."  
  
There was a long pause. "Well. uh. if I do this then you have to too!"  
  
"What should we do then? Subtle is not exactly in Inuyasha or Miroku's vocabulary."  
  
Kagome and Sango pulled their knees up to their chests and rested their chins on their knees. Shippo sat down cross- legged on the shore.  
  
"Maybe we could take a break from hunting the shard and spend some time with them."  
  
"Inuyasha would never go for that. Maybe we could just pull them off on separate little trips. You know for some rumors of the shard we heard. I know it's a lie but who cares?"  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. Inuyasha would be really pissed when he found out."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know, I know."  
  
"Maybe I could ask Miroku to accompany me to my old village so I can visit their graves."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I can bring Inuyasha to my time so that I can show him why it's so important to me. Only I'll just be spending time with him, showing him around my town."  
  
Shippo looked at each girl. "This could take awhile. I'll stay here with Kaede and Kirara so you can be completely alone. This could work though. You're opening up about your pasts so maybe they will too."  
  
"We should probably act like their girlfriends because."  
  
"Girlfriends? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, boys in my time call girls they are courting their girlfriends. What they do is spend time with them and they do get physical like kissing and stuff."  
  
"Miroku gets physical enough but kissing him does sound interesting."  
  
"Alright, I think we have a plan. Let's get back to camp." They climbed out and when they saw their wrinkled fingertips they wrinkled their noses.  
  
"How attractive!" They laughed slightly and got dressed. 


	8. Goodbye

Disclaimer: -.- Do we really have to write that we don't own Inuyasha? I mean technically I own Inuyasha because I own the mangas, right? Hmmm. maybe not but that's what I choose to believe.  
  
Anoac(): I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry! The only consolation I can give you is that I update like everyday! I swear! ^.^ Today everyone gets a special treat cause I am updating twice in one day. Thanks for telling me that you like my story. Please keep reading and enjoy the rest!  
  
Lei Xang: I know I have said this time and again but I love getting your reviews, it always warms my heart knowing someone likes my story enough to review all the chapters, or at least most of them- I don't blame you though, I know life can get hectic. O.o I know all to well how hectic life can be. Get them away from me. get them away from me. *shudders at the visions of the two little girls and their two younger brothers she babysat runs before her* Make them go away.O.o  
  
*shakes herself* sorry about that, but I warn you people, never, ever, EVER babysit for a 5 year old, 3 year old, 22 month old, and a 2 month old baby. especially if all the older ones desperately need ridlin or something! *shudders again* Any way, you didn't come to know how my life is going--- or did you? @_@' J/K. LOL onto the story. *waves magic wand, nothing happens* Dammit! I knew I never should have got this from a talking cat! *walks away mumbling to herself about lying animals*  
  
*turns around* oh, by the way, in this chapter it gets kind of sad, this is the chapter where Inuyasha says the wrong thing and Kagome and Sango leave. Kind of angsty with Inuyasha at the end. *turns back around and starts mumbling again* Oooo. who are those men in white?  
  
Chapter 8: Good-Bye  
  
When they got back to the camp, they saw Miroku staring at Inuyasha in bewilderment and a little fear. When Inuyasha saw that Kagome and Sango were back he shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Bathing."  
  
"Keh! What took you so long?"  
  
"We were talking about something important." Kagome started to brush her hair. 'Yeah, important stuff, you, Miroku, and love.'  
  
"Well you could have been killed! Who knows what kinds of demons are out there who would love to find two girls alone. Especially one who's so weak."  
  
"We were together and we can take care of ourselves!"  
  
"Keh! Then why do I always have to save you? Although, you're just the shard detector. At least Sango can fight!"  
  
Kagome saw red. "First off I am not weak, second you don't always have to save me, and. and. I'm not just a shard detector!"  
  
"Keh! There's nothing else you do."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. "That's really all I am aren't I? You know what- forget it! I'm done with traveling around, with missing so much school, and I'm done with you and your snide remarks! Do you hear me Inuyasha? Find someone else to be your lackey! I'm going home as soon as I can!" Kagome spun around and stormed back into the woods. Sango glared at Inuyasha. Suddenly, she slapped him.  
  
"How could you? All she has ever done has been for you and you always throw it in her face. You just cost us my best friend! I hope you're proud of yourself!" She whirled around, shot a glare at Miroku, and followed Kagome. Shippo stared after the two of them.  
  
"You idiot! Mama had just decided something really important about you and now because of some stupid remarks she is leaving. Probably forever."  
  
"Me? What did she decide about me? Besides, I didn't really mean it."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I doubt even Auntie would want anything to do with either of you anymore." Shippo said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"What does Sango have to do with this?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Only that she had made a decision similar to Mama's about you." 'Poor Mama! What Inuyasha just said must have really broken her heart!'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome swiped at the tears running down her face. Sango sat beside her with an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Why? Why do I even bother? I thought I had this totally awesome plan to make him open his eyes and maybe love me. So what happens then? He opens my eyes to the total truth of my situation."  
  
"Shhh! Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry! How could I have ever been friends with that jerk!"  
  
"Maybe I should just go home like I said. He wouldn't even care I bet."  
  
Kagome laid her head down on Sango's shoulder. They sat there in silence for a few moments.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Mama." Kagome turned her head in Shippo's direction.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I'm going home. Umm. Sango, Shippo. Would you like to come with me? I would really like it if you guys came to live with me."  
  
Shippo leapt into Kagome's lap. "Really? I can go with you? I thought because of Inuyasha's stupid mouth you would leave me."  
  
"Never! I love you and Sango. My mother would love to have you guys there."  
  
"I would love to go live with you Kagome. We can help each other forget about them."  
  
"Great!" Kagome stood up and brush off her butt. "Let's get some sleep. We'll leave tomorrow." Sango stood and nodded her agreement.  
  
They returned to the camp where Inuyasha and Miroku were staring into the fire. They looked up at the girls who just ignored them. Kagome and Sango pulled their blankets close together and laid down, backs turned away from the boys.  
  
The next morning, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo woke early and gathered their things as quietly as they can. They started to walk out of the camp.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
They shrieked and spun around. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed over his chest and Miroku stood right beside him in the same exact position. Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Did you forget what I said last night already? I'm going home and Sango, Kirara and Shippo are coming with me. Good-bye Inuyasha, Miroku." She turned around and started walking away, followed closely by Sango with Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait a second!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Kagome had walked up a hill, at the crest she stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"It's too late, Inuyasha. If you really wanted me here then you wouldn't have treated me the way you have. Hell, I would stay if I had any indication that I was more than a shard detector. We've been together now for a year and I thought we were friends. I was wrong."  
  
"We are friends! You can't leave."  
  
"Too little, too late. Good-bye." With that they walked away, never turning back.  
  
Inuyasha turned and pulled the scarf that Kagome had used to clean his hands that long ago day out of his waistband. He clenched it in his fist. The words 'Good-bye' echoing in his head.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha stared into the well. The scarf cradled in his hands. 'Kagome. Kagome, I miss you. Please come back.' Each day he had walked to the well, praying that Kagome's scent would be there. It never was though and he knew he was being stubborn by not going to see her. 'Well if she doesn't want to see me, I can't force her. I never really could force her to do anything.' He smiled slightly and brought the scarf to his nose, inhaling the fading mixture of their scents there. 'She always could be just as stubborn as me. Maybe that's why I always found her intriguing.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha spun around and stuck his hand holding Kagome's scarf behind his back. His heart pounding he tucked the scarf into the waistband of his pants. "What's wrong Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing, but you've been coming here every day since she left. Couldn't you go and talk to her? Maybe it'll bring them back."  
  
"You just want Sango back!"  
  
"Yes, I do want her back. I really miss them. Just make it right again. What would you do before if a fight like this broke out?"  
  
"This has never happened before." Inuyasha said quietly. "And I don't know what to do. It's only now that I realize how much I truly cared for her and she hates me now. Like she said, it's too late." Inuyasha's ears lowered in defeat.  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha. "Too late? Too late! Inuyasha if you can't get them back you're not only messing up you and Kagome's lives, but you're messing up Sango's and mine. There must be something we can do."  
  
"There is nothing we can do! Don't you think I would have tried to bring them back already if I knew what to do, or what to say?"  
  
Miroku blinked at Inuyasha's outburst.  
  
"Furthermore, Kagome probably wants us to leave her alone. She's right you know. This quest has messed up her life, from school to home. She even has a normal guy who likes her. If she has a choice between me and a normal guy from her time who do you think she would choose."  
  
"You."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What?"  
  
"She said she loved you. She was talking to herself, but she did say that she loved you."  
  
Inuyasha turned back to the well. "Maybe we should go check up on them. You know, make sure they're not in any trouble."  
  
"Finally! Let's go. I want to see them, even if it is from a distance." They jumped into the well, determined. 


	9. Back To Normal Life

Disclaimer: *grumbles* Do you really think someone that doesn't even own any lint would own Inuyasha? *snorts* yeah right! My god! I actually just tried to con money from my YOUNGER sister, so seriously do you think I own Inuyasha?  
  
KyouXyuki: Thank you for reading my story! I love getting reviews from new people! I am so glad you like it too. I'm glad that my story line is good, and that someone actually likes my dialogue! ^-^ I was starting to think I was having them talk too much.  
  
Lei Xang (my favorite reviewer so far because she reviews every chapter *hint, hint*): Reviews are very powerful and guess what? Because of all your reviews I just want to keep updating as much as I can. So thanks in more ways then one! ^-^ *tilts head to one side like a puppy* Do you really think anything can overcome the thick headedness of the male population? Somehow I seriously doubt it. Sorry to any male readers out there, but hey, you know it's true. I am glad that you said that you were so. hmmm. what's the word I'm looking for. upset maybe? when Inuyasha wouldn't go after Kagome. I had wanted everyone to feel how each character felt during this chapter. Is that what happened to you? As for your questions well, if I say too much this chapter will be ruined but let's just say that it's something no one would expect to happen.  
  
Enjoy the chapter everyone and remember to review afterwards!  
  
Chapter 9: Back to Normal Life  
  
Kagome rolled over in her bed, tears running down her face. It was five o'clock in the morning and Kagome had just had dreamed about Inuyasha. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got up and went downstairs. In the kitchen she found her mother sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"Mama? What are you doing up?"  
  
"Kagome, sit down. I think it's time we talked. When you, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo arrived last week, you all seemed so sad. Especially you. And I hear you crying in your room every night. What happened?"  
  
Kagome slumped in her chair. "Oh, mama, I. it was horrible! Sango and I were taking a bath and we started talking about Inuyasha and Miroku and how we felt about them. We decided it was time to show them." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "We got back from the stream and Inuyasha started another fight. Only this time, he said some stuff that really opened my eyes. I realized that Inuyasha would never see me as more than a shard detector. I didn't want to stay and Sango, Kirara, and Shippo decided they would rather be with me. I know Sango misses Miroku but she keeps saying when we start school she'll be happier. Maybe I should send her back to him."  
  
"No, I won't leave you, Kagome. No guy is worth a friendship like ours." Sango rushed into the room and kneeled next to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing up, Sango dear?"  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Higarashi, I couldn't sleep. I'm so excited about going to school today!"  
  
"Sango dear, please call me mama like Kagome. As long as you're here I want you to look at me as your mother."  
  
"I would love to, Mrs. Higarashi. ummm. mama." Sango blushed.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you and Sango go get ready and get to school early so you can show her around. Now I made sure the principal gave you the same classes, so it'll be easier on both of you. Now, shoo, go!"  
  
"Yes, mama!"  
  
The two girls ran upstairs. Sango had her own room, which she waited in while Kagome was in the shower.  
  
'Poor, Kagome! She is so miserable, and although I do miss Miroku, I won't leave her. Inuyasha had better be feeling just as miserable.' Sango stood up when she heard Kagome call to her. She quickly showered and dressed in the uniform for school. She kept pulling on the skirt as she walked into the living room.  
  
"You look great Sango! Don't pull on it; it'll tear. Come on, let's get going." Kagome pulled on Sango's arm. "Bye, mama."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat at her desk in school with Sango right beside her, waiting for the first bell to ring. The door opened and three girls rushed in. When they saw Kagome they squealed.  
  
"Kagome! You're in school. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sango looked at Kagome in confusion. "Better? Kagome you weren't sick."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi looked at Kagome with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Sango, uh, everybody here thinks I've been sick all year. Nobody knows what's been happening."  
  
"Kagome, details." Just then the bell rang. "At lunch." They sat down quickly as the teacher rushed in. Kagome slumped in her seat. 'This day isn't going to be good.'  
  
All through the class Kagome's mind drifted to what Inuyasha was doing. Sango looked over at her sad-faced friend, worried. "Kagome, don't think about him." She whispered. Kagome looked over and smiled slightly. Sango knew that nothing was helping Kagome's heartbreak. 'At least the guy I'm in love with never said anything hurtful, he just groped me.' Sango grimaced. 'Not the best of memories, but at least I knew he knew I was around.' Sango sat back determined to learn. English class and History class flew by and it was soon time for lunch. Kagome led Sango over to a tree where she usually ate lunch. She saw her friends rushing over to them and she groaned. Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi sat down.  
  
"Okay, Kagome, what haven't you been telling us?" Yuki demanded . "Umm. I can't tell you. It's kinda personal." Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"Then how does the new girl know about it?" Aryumi asked.  
  
"I have been with Kagome for almost a year now." Sango said.  
  
"Oh, how did you meet?" Eri asked quietly.  
  
"I was trying to kill Inuyasha." Three blank faces stared at her. "What? I had been told he killed my family and friends, what was I supposed to do? I was trained to do that kind of thing."  
  
"Sango, here they don't know anything about what we went through. They won't believe us if we told them. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. We aren't going back. Inuyasha saw to that." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
"I want to know everything! Even if you don't think we'll believe you." Yuki pleaded.  
  
Kagome started to open her mouth when she spotted a flash of white, red, purple, and black on the school building.  
  
"Inuyasha? Miroku?"  
  
Sango spun on Kagome. "What? What did you just say?"  
  
"There, do you see it?" Kagome pointed but the colors were gone. "Huh? Where'd they go?"  
  
"Kagome, you have to stop thinking about him. It's not going to do us any good thinking about what could have been. They're still in the."  
  
"I know but I swear I saw them." Kagome cut Sango off. Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi looked behind Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, guess who's coming this way? Hojo and his friend Tsuno! Oh they're so cute! I bet he's going to ask you out again. You guys make such a cute couple."  
  
"Hi, Higarashi-san!"  
  
"Hey, Hojo-kun."  
  
"So.umm. if you're feeling so much better do you want to go to the costume ball with me? It's in three weeks."  
  
"Hey Sango, I'm Tsuno. Wanna go out with me to the costume ball?"  
  
"Of course they will!" Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi enthusiastically replied.  
  
"Great!"  
  
From above them in the tree, Inuyasha almost jumped out of the tree to attack the young man, but Miroku, who was also really tense, stopped him.  
  
"Hey, wait a second! Shouldn't we answer that? I mean they are asking us not you."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you guys would have said yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
Hojo, Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi stared at Kagome. "What?"  
  
"I can't go out with you Hojo. I'm still in love with someone else."  
  
"I can't either. I'm in love with someone too."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku froze on the tree branch. They looked at each other.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter, they aren't from around here and we won't be going back. They didn't want us."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked down on them in shock. It was obvious to them who they were talking about. Not making a sound, Inuyasha pulled Miroku back to the well. They jumped in quickly. On the other side, they stopped.  
  
"They meant us, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"They meant it, didn't they?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do we still have a chance do you think?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha pulled out the scarf. "We have to do something. You wouldn't know this but they reeked of tears. They must have been crying since they left."  
  
"They're so miserable! Even I could tell they were about to cry just then. How could they have felt like this and we never knew?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "We're not that observant. And I think in their own way they were trying to tell us. How many times did they make dinner, or mend our clothes, or worry over us when we were hurt?"  
  
"We never thanked them either. How could they love us when we always treated them so horrible?" 


	10. Secret Admirers

Disclaimer: I still don't own him, happy now? *sits in corner and sobs* I want Inuyasha!  
  
KyouXyuki: I am glad that you liked that chapter. ^-^ What was your favorite part?  
  
Yumiki-chan: I'm sorry that it was so sad. And I'm sorry to say but they won't be making up just yet. What fun is there in that? ^-^ LOL *blushes* Really? I never would have thought of myself as a wonderful writer, good yes, wonderful no. Thanks!  
  
Lei Xang: Hit them again, they deserve it! *laughs manically at their swirly eyes* That damn thick headedness again! But like Inuyasha said in the chapter- they're not that observant. It's maybe the only thing I will agree with Inuyasha on. O.o Did I just say I agreed with Inuyasha? *feels forehead* Do I have a fever? *shrugs* oh well, won't happen again I bet. And as for them going with Hojo and Tsuno, what makes you think that I won't have them go together? *looks in fear at all the Inu/Kag fans ready to kill me* Hehe. *runs*  
  
*turns around once* Remember Read and Review people! *continues to run from the now rabid fans throwing whatever is handy at me*  
  
Chapter 10: Secret Admirers  
  
Kagome and Sango walked up the steps toward the shrine. It was the end of the week and they were exhausted from all the questions from Kagome's friends. Hojo and Tsuno had been bothering them all week to go out too. They walked toward the front door and stopped short when they found two bunches of wild flowers, each with a note with their names tied onto it. They bent down and gently picked up their flowers.  
  
"What in the world." Kagome looked at Sango.  
  
"I don't know. Who do you think left these?" She looked at the flowers. The girls smiled and raised the blossoms to their noses.  
  
"Let's go inside." Kagome flashed a look around.  
  
Once inside they put the flowers in vases and opened the notes. Kagome read hers aloud first.  
  
'Kagome  
  
Will I ever see you smile at me?  
Will I ever know the joy of being with you?  
You lighten my darkness each and every day.  
Until I see you again, my love.  
Farewell.'  
  
"Oh, my god! That was so beautiful."  
  
"I know! I didn't know anyone could like me so much. I like the feeling, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Is accepting the flowers wrong?"  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's hand. "It's okay, Kagome. These people will just have to accept that we cannot return their affections. And the flowers are for us, no matter what."  
  
"Yeah! Okay, Sango, read yours now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Sango  
  
Your beauty makes me forget all others.  
Your kindness makes my heart leap in my chest.  
You are so different from all the girls I've met  
And, yet, you are by far the best.  
My heart belongs to you.  
Now and Forever!'  
  
"Wow, Sango! You have made such an impact on someone in the short time you have been here. I wonder who it is."  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really met anyone here yet. Do guys in your time fall in love so fast?"  
  
"Some do. Although, they usually fall in love with every girl they see. Oh, sorry, Sango, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Sango just smiled. "It's ok, Kagome. I know what you meant. It is amazing that someone could fall in love with me in a week that I don't know and Miroku never even asked me to bear his child."  
  
"I kind of wish Inuyasha had come to take us back. I miss them so much," Kagome sank down onto the couch and Sango scooted next to her.  
  
"Me too, Kagome, me too." They hugged each other quickly. Finally, Kagome shook herself.  
  
"Why are we dwelling on them? We have a lot more important things to do. Like homework! We have a ton. Let's go upstairs and work on some of it before dinner."  
  
"Okay, although, even with everything they put us through, I would rather think about them than do homework."  
  
"You and me both Sango, you and me both" Kagome giggled as she linked arms with Sango and they headed upstairs. Souta ran into the house just then.  
  
"Hey, Souta, do you know where mama and grandpa went?"  
  
"Oh, I think mama said something about grandpa visiting some of his friends. She said she should be home by six."  
  
Several hours later they heard keys in the front door. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and then stood up slowly. Kagome walked out of her room just as Sango was walking out of hers.  
  
"Hey, girls, Souta, Shippo come on down. I picked up some pizza on the way home. Come eat."  
  
The sound of pounding feet from behind them caused Kagome and Sango to jump to the walls of the staircase. Souta and Shippo ran past them never looking at them as they bumped into Sango. She started to tilt downwards but Kagome caught her quickly.  
  
"It's very dangerous to come between boys and food." Both girls burst into laughter as they continued downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Souta, slow down, you're going to choke!"  
  
"No, I. erk. won't."  
  
Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
Glancing at the boys stuffing their faces Kagome and Sango edged their seats away from them. Kagome reached into the pizza box and extracted two slices of pizza, one for her and one for Sango. Sango picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Kagome swallowed a large bite. "Hmm. how do I explain this? It's like bread with a sauce made from tomatoes spread on top of it. Some shredded cheese is sprinkled on and then a topping, in this case pepperoni. Just try it, it's very good."  
  
"It is Auntie!" Shippo said around a mouthful of pizza. Kagome grimaced.  
  
Sango looked a little skeptical but she opened her mouth and took a little bite. Her eyes widened in shock. "It's. It is good!"  
  
"Told you so." Kagome giggled. "Oh, mama, we almost forgot. There's a costume ball coming up in two weeks. Can we go?"  
  
"Of course, but what will you go as?"  
  
"I don't know it'll come to us."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
For almost two weeks Kagome and Sango would find presents left for them on the doorstep. There were a lot of flowers, some homemade lunches, some necklaces and bracelets, and some beautiful hair combs. Everyone who saw these gifts wanted to know who was giving them to Kagome and Sango. One morning, Kagome and Sango opened the door to go to school and they found two bundles of clothing and a note. They looked at each other and bent down.  
  
'Kagome and Sango,  
We know about the costume ball coming up soon  
So we are giving you these dresses to wear for it.  
Since we already know you are goddesses we thought  
These would be the perfect outfits for you.  
We hope you like them. Maybe we'll see you there.  
Your Admirers'  
  
"They're. they're going to the costume ball. I can't believe it! We'll finally find out who our secret admirers are."  
  
"Oh, my god! This is. I don't know what to say. Can two guys really exist that they would want to shower us with so many gifts?"  
  
"I don't know Sango but we'll soon find out."  
  
They unfolded the dresses and gasped at the sheer beauty of them. Kagome had a white silk gown with only one sleeve that flowed down and had openings to show off the arm and on the front of the skirt were two thigh- high slits, a belt of emeralds that would hang low on her hips, a pair of green sandals that would criss-cross and tie at the knee, and a green mask that covered her eyes and winged out on the sides. Sango had a white silk gown that had a single rose on each of the shoulder straps and two thigh- high slits that went up the sides of the skirt, a belt of rubies that would hang low on her hips, a pair of sandals like the ones Kagome had only in red, and a red mask that same as Kagome.  
  
"These outfits are perfect for the costume ball. They're absolutely beautiful!"  
  
"I know, I just wish that I could fall in love with this guy! They really seem to care for us." 


	11. Costume Ball

Disclaimer: *gets up from looking under her bed* Nope, no Inuyasha here! *tries to look innocent as muffled curses come from under there* Honest, Inuyasha isn't here! O.O  
  
Sere(): Thank you for reading my story and liking it so much! I try to update as often as I can, and it's not even like I'll get writer's block cause I already have every chapter written. ^.^  
  
Angel Whispers: Ahh, yes, Kagome and Sango will be surprised. Not only in this chapter though. *evil laughter, snorts, looks embarrassed* O.o'  
  
Alex: I am glad that you think my story is sweet! I have been going more for the romantic side of it then the fighting side. No matter what anyone says I still don't think that I am a good fight scene writer.  
  
Asianvietgirl52(): Wow, two people said that my story is sweet. I guess I can't fight more than one person. ^.^ Honestly, I don't know where I get it from.  
  
Gansta Girl: No one has called my story interesting before! I like getting new stuff like that.  
  
KyouXyuki: ^.^ I love that you love it. Hopefully, the rest of the story will live up to this expectation. oh, great now I've got this huge pressure on me, will it be good or not? -.- Great my writer's block for the epilogue just got longer I think.  
  
*does a happy little dance* People actually like my story! And guess what? Chapter 10 musta been a favorite cause I got the most reviews for it! Usually I have been getting 2 or 3 reviews per chapter and that one got 6, yes 6 reviews! I love you all!!!  
  
Oh, umm. for people who haven't guessed I named Kagome's mother Keiko because writing Mrs. Higarashi or Kagome's mother got pretty tiring and they never really did say what her name is right? If they did someone please correct me. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Costume Ball  
  
Kagome and Sango dressed for the costume ball in Kagome's room. Their dresses fell gracefully to their feet as if made for them specifically. They stood looking in Kagome's full- length mirror.  
  
"We look so. so."  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah? Do you think there are actually people who think we are like this all the time?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Then they never saw us after a battle with a demon."  
  
Sango smiled in amusement. "No, I don't think they could have. I mean even I was scared of how we looked then."  
  
Suddenly, Keiko knocked on the door. "Girls, it's almost time to go. Oh! You look wonderful!" Keiko walked in and hugged both girls. "You'll knock them dead tonight."  
  
The two teenaged girls giggled happily. "We hope so!"  
  
"Come on, let's go, I want to find out who our secret admirers are!" Kagome began to drag Sango out of the room.  
  
Keiko walked downstairs and before grabbing her keys stopped and grabbed a camera. "I need some pictures of how beautiful you girls look."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, but complied readily. Thankfully, she had brought a camera to the past a couple times so Sango knew what to do and wouldn't attack the camera when it went off.  
  
Souta, Shippo, and Grampa added their compliments also and then the girls were ready to go.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
When Kagome and Sango got to the school, Yuki, Aryumi, and Eri were standing out front. They all gasped when they saw their friends.  
  
"Oh my god, Kagome, Sango, you guys look great! Where did you get those costumes?" Yuki asked. Yuki had chosen to be a sexy witch. The dress reminded Kagome of the one Yura of the Hair had worn, fish net tights, black below-the-knee high-heeled boots, and a tall witch's hat made the outfit look great.  
  
"Oh, these were one of those gifts from our secret admirers we told you about."  
  
"I can't believe guys could have such style!" Aryumi said. Aryumi had chosen to be a nurse. She found a short white dress, white tights, a pair of white high heels, and a little nurse's hat that had a red cross on it.  
  
Kagome and Sango just smiled at them.  
  
"Really guys, you look wonderful! Hojo and Tsuno will so be regretting that you like someone else." Eri stated. Eri had chosen to be a cat. She had a tight black bodysuit with a long tail that could attach to her wrist by a black fuzzy wristband. She found a pair of black ballet-like slippers and a pair of black cat ears on a headband to complete the outfit.  
  
With that the five girls walked into the costume ball. Music blared and people tried to talk over it. The dance floor was filled with couples and a refreshment table was situated in one corner. Sango stared at everything around her.  
  
"Kagome, I never imagined it would be like this!"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "You're gonna be alright right? I know it's really not what you're used to."  
  
"Kagome it's great! The music and people! It kind of feels like one of the celebrations we would have after we killed a demon."  
  
Kagome's friend's eyes widened at Sango's words but they didn't say anything. The other two girls didn't even realize that they had heard. Kagome and Sango kept a look out for any guys who seemed to be watching them but no one paid them any special attention. Finally deciding that their admirers had bailed, they decided to dance.  
  
Suddenly, two young men stood in front of them. It was Hojo and Tsuno.  
  
"Hey! You girls look great! Although, we knew you would." Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Hojo and Tsuno were their secret admirers?  
  
"Umm. guys sorry but we would rather not be around guys tonight, okay?" They quickly moved away through the crowd all the way up to the stage when the DJ called out over the speakers. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"Hey all you girls and boys out there. Having fun tonight?" Everyone shouted yes. "Well I have two guys up here who want to sing something special for some girls they done wronged. Give it up."  
  
The entire room went silent as the music started. Right as the singing started two males walked out from behind the curtains.  
  
Never knew you could make me feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Everyday I love you more and more.  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sings,  
Telling me you're the one for me,  
Seasons have changed, winter to spring,  
I have loved you,  
Every step of the way.  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day.  
  
Kagome and Sango stared up at Inuyasha and Miroku who stared back at them. They had walked up the steps to the stage while the guys were singing this and readily took up their part.  
  
Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place,  
Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace.  
  
The guys joined in with them.  
  
Suddenly, my love doesn't seem such a waste.  
It all revolves around you.  
There's no demon to strong  
No danger too great,  
Through everything, I'll be there by your side.  
Maisma clouds may gather and fights may start  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kagome and Sango .  
But I love you,  
  
And the girls answered them.  
  
I love you.  
  
They sang together once again.  
  
Until the end of time,  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day,  
Oh, come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love, I will love you  
  
The girls closed their eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place.  
  
The guys sang the ending with them as they walked back behind the curtains.  
  
Come what may,  
Come what may,  
I will love you,  
Until my dying day.  
  
When the song was over cheering was heard from the crowd and the girls opened their eyes with bright blushes. They looked for Inuyasha and Miroku, but the only thing left on the stage besides them were two bunches of flowers. They grabbed them and walked off stage.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Did. did that really just happen?"  
  
"I. I think so. Was that.?"  
  
Kagome shook her head "It couldn't have been. They're still in the past." She looked at Sango. "Right? And besides they would never have done anything like that. Maybe the punch was spiked or something."  
  
Sango looked at her in confusion. "Spiked?"  
  
"It's when someone puts alcohol in the punch without telling anyone or having permission."  
  
"Oh, Kagome your time is weird."  
  
Both girls walked to the door, the evening just didn't seem as fun anymore. They were too confused as to what had happened and they really didn't want to deal with Yuki, Aryumi, or Eri right then, who would want to know who was in the dog costume and monk costume. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and called her mother.  
  
"Yes, Sango, my time is weird." Kagome said to Sango on the car ride home. 


	12. A Surprise

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, someone found my Inuyasha and stole him. *glares at sister who looks a little too happy*  
  
Gansta-Girl: *blushes* Thank you so much! I promise I won't stop writing. ^- ^  
  
MyByrdy: You don't know how funny I found your review! I was waiting for someone to realize that Shippo and Kirara are ummm.. not there. Well, I guess Kirara just stays around the house with Keiko helping her move furniture to clean or something and Shippo. ummm. he's going to school with Souta. He uses a spell to look human for that time. Sorry about not explaining it but I didn't really know what to say they were doing. so I just left it up to everyone's imaginations. Thank you for the compliment on my imagery. I was actually talking to my sister (she's my beta, I guess you'd say) tonight on whether or not I described things enough in my story. I guess now I know. ^-^  
  
Lei Xang: Sorry to make you confused but I was trying to make it so no one knows for sure who it is until later on. I think you'll figure it out in this chapter though. When I was thinking of this story I realized that no one had ever had the group do a secret admirer thing so I figured why not? *shrugs* It's new, so that's good. Don't hit them too bad with that bat! I still need them for my story! And I think Kagome and Sango are angry at you. O.o Be careful. Hehe. now maybe people understand why I had that first chapter. I needed people to know how they knew that song. ^-^ You're right I do love how many reviews I have gotten. Seriously, I never expected so many people to even read my story let alone like it so much. But here I am and I have two people that put me on their favorites lists! O.o Actually, I have been thinking about my next story. I have two ideas and let's have a vote people.  
  
AU Kagome is a princess who is sold into slavery by her jealous twin sister (bet you can't guess who that is *rolls eyes*), she is bought by Inuyasha of course. Also, in this story will be Sango/ Miroku, Sesshomaru/ Rin, and Momiji/ Kusanagi (sorry when I started this story I was watching Blue Seed and now I don't want to change it. BTW- There are only four chapters so far and I would need info on how the readers would want the story to go)  
  
Okay the second choice, I haven't started yet but it has been running through my head for a few days. Inuyasha and Kagome become mates pretty early on in the story, probably in the first five or so chapters (I already know how I want it to happen). They all go to the future for some time off. Kikyou and Naraku somehow get through and start a huge fight at a festival that everyone in Tokyo goes to.  
  
Okay, people I would like to know which story sounds good and I'll try to write another good story. Enjoy this chapter in the mean time.  
  
Chapter 12: A Surprise  
  
Kagome and Sango walked into the Mythology classroom still talking about the costume ball. It had happened a week ago and they still couldn't tell if Inuyasha and Miroku had really been there. Their conversation halted when Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi surrounded them. This was Kagome's favorite class because she knew about so many of the legends. They talked non-stop never noticing that Kagome and Sango weren't listening. They pushed their way through the other students and sat down. The teacher walked in.  
  
"Hello, class."  
  
"Hello, sensei!"  
  
"Does anyone here know anything about the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome and Sango straightened in their seats and slowly raised their hands. They looked around and saw they were the only ones. Kagome's hand closed around the large chunk of the jewel around her neck.  
  
"Oh, what do you girls know about it?"  
  
"It was protected by a priestess named Kikyou. When she was killed by a demon it was burned along with her. She pinned a half-dog demon named Inuyasha to a tree believing he had betrayed her." Kagome started. She didn't notice the surprised looks on Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi's faces at the name.  
  
"About fifty years after her death, her reincarnation, a girl from the future, was dragged to the past. She found and freed Inuyasha. Kikyou's younger sister Kaede put a rosary on him that prevented him from attacking Ka- the young miko from the future. She soon discovered the jewel when it burst from her side. Through some unfortunate events the jewel was shattered." Sango continued. Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi shared a look when Sango almost said a name.  
  
"The young miko and Inuyasha went out on a quest to retrieve all the shards. Eventually they met a young kitsune named Shippo, a lecherous monk named Miroku, and a demon exterminator. They fought many demons for shards. At some point a witch brought Kikyou back to life in a body of dirt and bones from her grave. The main demon they were going after though was Naraku. He was the one who tricked Kikyou and Inuyasha. He cursed Miroku's family. He also killed the demon exterminator's village." Kagome finished. Sango opened her mouth to continue when the teacher spoke.  
  
"You certainly do know a lot about this legend. It's almost as if you lived it!" he joked.  
  
Kagome and Sango flashed each other amused smiles.  
  
"Anyway, that's not the end of the story. Inuyasha and company finally battled with Naraku. It was a long, hard battle and all of them were badly injured. None so badly as Inuyasha who almost died protecting the young miko when Naraku sent a tentacle out to kill her before he died. Unfortunately, Naraku had not brought his half of the jewel."  
  
Kagome and Sango paled as the teacher went on. They looked at each other in sorrow as they remembered that awful time when they didn't know whether or not Inuyasha would live.  
  
"What happened to the jewel?" Kagome and Sango asked quietly.  
  
"Well, after a lot of research I found someone who swore they had the jewel." He took out a box, opened the top, and pulled out a broken jewel. Kagome gasped as the jewel started to glow intensely followed by her necklace. A force started pulling the two together. Kagome screamed in fright as she was dragged toward the teacher. A crash near the window went unnoticed by her and the teacher as they tried to stop themselves. Sango pulled on Kagome's arm desperately trying to help her. Suddenly, a strong arm went around Kagome's waist and started pulling her back inch-by-inch. Someone else pulled Sango away from the force created by the two jewels.  
  
"Put the damn thing back in the box!" was shouted at the teacher.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Kagome and Sango pulled away from the two young men and spun around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the girls asked at one time.  
  
"We. uh." Miroku looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"We've been here for a long time now. Watching over you." Inuyasha nonchalantly looked at his claws.  
  
Kagome and Sango's mouths opened in shock. "You. You've been watching over us! What gives you the right to interfere with our lives anymore?"  
  
Before either of them could answer, the top blew off the box containing the jewel. A whirlwind flew out and landed on the classroom floor. In the middle of the whirlwind the shape of a male emerged. The winds dissipated leaving the male in full view of all the students. He smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No! It can't be him. We killed him!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Looks like we were wrong." Miroku stated dryly.  
  
Sango started shaking her head. "You bastard! Why couldn't you just stay dead!" 


	13. Showdown In Kagome's Time

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but I plan to sure for custody. *lawyer appears and whispers in her ear* What!? What do you mean I can't do that? *pouts* That's not fair.  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: Don't cry! Seriously, I'm not all that good; this is a fluke I think. I'm sure you can write an even better Inuyasha story than I can. What stories have you written for Kenshin? That's one of the other animes I am really into. I think I'll go check out your stories after this. ^-^  
  
MyByrdy: You can never believe how hard I laughed at your review! I damn near fell out of my chair, which isn't good cause then I would have been in a LOT of pain. But seriously, I can imagine that and it's too hilarious! ^o^ And about Kirara, can you imagine a human woman telling that huge fire cat thing to move furniture! That woman really is amazing letting her daughter, her 15-year-old daughter no less, go back in time and fight demons. *shakes head* How does she do it? And how can I convince my mom to let me do it?  
  
Zoe: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! ^-^  
  
KyouXyuki: *blushes* Really? Actually *head comes up proudly*, I like knowing someone likes my story that much to do that just cause I updated. And as always thanks for reviewing again.  
  
Kuwabarachibi: Well, eventually I will have to stop, but from the results of this story I will probably write another one. Hopefully, some of you people will read that one and like it too (if I can ever think of what to write about).  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: Thank you for sending me a review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Gansta-Girl: Hmm. as I was typing up my AN I got your review, so is this fast enough for an update? LOL^-^ Kagome's friends reactions and those of everyone else, hehe well, let's just say the Inu-Gang looks down on them. Thank you for saying that I am 'such great talent'. Honestly, I don't see it but my confidence is building with each review I get that people say they loved it. @.@ Success makes me kind of dizzy. or it could be the Percocets.  
  
Lei Xang: Was Naraku coming back a total surprise? I hope so. What would you do if demons showed up in school and then fought right in front of you? I think I would faint or pee myself O.o Did I really just write that? Forget it! I absolutely love getting that little extra you send me in my reviews. It never fails, I always cheer up when I get reviews like that. Something to make me laugh and with the people who have been reviewing faithfully I love going online!  
  
BTW- nobody wrote in their review on which story idea they liked. Were they both that stupid? *if I had dog ears they would be flattened right now* Someone please, please, please tell me their thoughts on them. Anything even flames on how stupid they sound would be nice. I just want to know what type of story to write next.  
  
Also, in a Percocet induced stupor last night, I decided that I am going to write more for this story. I realized that I had left some things I had wanted to do out and they wouldn't all fit in an epilogue. Should I include Kouga? Is there anything that has confused people that I should write about? If anyone is interested in why I had taken Percocet, I had had some surgery done on my toe and it was throbbing really badly. Hmmm. most people when on that stuff wouldn't be getting ideas or anything. *shrugs* then again I am really weird ^_~  
  
Wow, I just realized how long this author's note is. hmmm. I wonder do you people actually read these you do you just go right to the story itself. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review about how I did, what story you liked (summaries in last chapter's AN), answer my questions about what I should write about in the new chapters, and whatever else you would like to write about. ^-^ See ya!  
  
Chapter 13: Showdown In Kagome's Time  
  
"How long has it been, halfling, and you're still with the same humans as before? That's sad. Although none of you have changed a bit since that last day we fought." Naraku turned and narrowed his eyes at Kagome. "And you, bitch, you somehow killed me through Inuyasha! Or was it Kikyou? She always was better than you."  
  
Inuyasha growled and stepped in between Naraku and Kagome. "Leave her alone, bastard! We killed you once, we can kill you again."  
  
Naraku just laughed. "In the five hundred years I was in that damn jewel, I learned from my mistake. I should never have trusted anyone but myself to kill you."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga, which willingly changed into the Fang, and charged at Naraku. Naraku blocked the attack with one arm grabbing the blade and holding it. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to tug the blade away from Naraku. Suddenly, Inuyasha was pushed back and he lost his grip on Tetsusaiga. He fell against a desk nearby. Naraku flipped the blade over and grabbed the hilt. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He charged at Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha scrambled to get up but on the linoleum floor he couldn't get to his feet.  
  
Inuyasha grunted in pain when Tetsusaiga, his own blade, pierced into his chest. Miroku and Sango could only stand to the side. Neither had any weapons to work with and it would only mean their deaths to go empty handed. The students screamed as the young man was stabbed repeatedly. Finally, Inuyasha grabbed his sword back and he leapt up and away from Naraku. Inuyasha knew that if they continued the fight in the classroom that Naraku would kill the humans around him.  
  
Inuyasha leapt to the broken window. "Come on Naraku. Let's take this to a bigger playground." He jumped out the window. Naraku followed soon after. Every single person looked at Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Not now!" Kagome snapped at them. "We need to help Inuyasha." On the walls were weapons of many kinds. She grabbed the bow and arrows hanging there. Sango reached for a sword while Miroku climbed out the window into a tree there. He went onto the roof and picked up his staff. After climbing back down the tree and into the classroom, Miroku looked at the two girls.  
  
"Shall we kill him again?" He asked. Sango groaned and followed Kagome out the door. Every class had heard the commotion and when they saw the Mythology class running down the hallway, with some people carrying weapons they ran out too.  
  
When they finally got out of the building they saw Inuyasha fighting off yet again dozens of tentacles.  
  
"Can't you think of anything better to fight with, Naraku?" Kagome laughed bitterly. "How many times did we defeat your puppets and then yourself and you used tentacles every time? Get over it! It doesn't work."  
  
In response, Naraku just sent out tentacles towards her, Sango, Miroku, and the other students, every one of which screamed in absolute terror. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stared at the screaming people. "You know, that's not going to help you any." Sango said dryly. "What I wouldn't give for my boomerang right now! But I left it at home." She pouted slightly as she beat off the tentacles trying to impale her and several students who were hiding behind her.  
  
Kagome raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at Naraku. Suddenly, she released the arrow. It flew towards Naraku glowing with the pink purifying energy. It hit Naraku's arm and blew it off. Naraku whirled around and stared at her.  
  
"You bitch! You try to kill the great Naraku a second time?" Naraku sent out tentacles at her.  
  
"This is getting really old, you know?" The tentacle reached out and plucked Kagome from the ground. Kagome heard Inuyasha call out her name and saw that he was trying desperately to get over to her.  
  
'Use your purifying touch.'  
  
Kagome looked around. "Wha."  
  
'It is I, Kikyou. Just do it!'  
  
Kagome shrugged and placed a hand on the tentacle surrounding her waist. A blast of energy left her hand and into Naraku. Every single tentacle withered where it was and became dust. Kagome shrieked as she suddenly fell. But the now freed Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I don't know. This voice that was Kikyou came to me and told me to do it."  
  
"You bitch! How do you keep doing this?" Naraku stormed closer to the two. From five feet away he shot out one large tentacle. It knocked the two away from each other and impaled itself in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha now hung from the tentacle in mid air, unable to remove it and losing a lot of blood. His vision started fading, but he could see a bright white light engulf Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his head start to slump. "No! I won't allow this to happen again!" She suddenly shouted. The bright white light that had surrounded her lifted her up into the air. She floated over to Naraku who was looking at her in shock. A white light also surrounded him and he failed to notice that he couldn't move a muscle. Kagome placed a hand on his chest. She smiled an evil smile meant only for him and said, "Die, you bastard." All the light surrounding them flowed through her hand in to his heart. The tentacle disappeared, causing Inuyasha to fall into Miroku's waiting arms.  
  
Naraku smiled for the first time, a real smile as the purifying energy drained all the evil from him. Suddenly, the smile faded and he screamed once. Then he just disappeared.  
  
Kagome still surrounded by the white light floated over to where Inuyasha had been laid out. She kneeled next to him and opened his shirt to reveal his chest. She placed a hand over his chest, which had received many new wounds that day. Some were already healing from his healing abilities. The light went into Inuyasha and speeded up his healing process, and closed every single wound there. Inuyasha's eyes opened and he saw Kagome kneeling there.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome stood up.  
  
"Come on, we need to get the other half of the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at one another. They turned to go back into the school building. Every single student from the school stood there staring at them.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Too tired to do anything about it she just said one word.  
  
"Sit." Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. The others just walked away from him. Some female students walked slowly up to him and started to play with his ears. He growled at them and as soon as the spell wore off he ran like hell from them.  
  
When he got to the classroom he saw Miroku looking into the box that the jewel was in. "Well what are you waiting for? Get the jewel."  
  
Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "I would love to but it seems as if the jewel has disappeared. Once again." 


	14. Back To The Past

Disclaimer: I wish!  
  
Lily_Among_the_Thorns_89: Was that a good reaction or a bad reaction? Sorry but I'm a little confused. do you mean how it happened or that he came back? Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Zuppy70: Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you continue to like it. ^-^  
  
Darkangel1410: Thank you so much! I have never been anyone's role model before and I am not quite sure as to what I should say. =^-^= Everyone says my fights scenes are good so I guess I believe you. ^-^ Go ahead and hit them all you want but remember if you kill them I won't be able to finish the story. Hmmm. I never thought of it that way but I guess they are stalking them. *mental picture of Inuyasha and Miroku hiding in trees and staring at Kagome and Sango* hmmm. actually they do that anyway don't they?  
  
Lei Xang: Yes it does come and go doesn't it? Maybe the evil that Naraku had corrupted it so much that it tries to run away like Naraku. O.o I'm talking like the damn thing is living. I am so glad that this story is growing so fast. With how people have liked this story I have actually been thinking about writing my own stories. Hey, maybe I can send you the first chapter of that story and you can tell me what you think, seeing as I do have four chapters written so far and you can give me ideas on what I should write next. If Inuyasha weren't so pissed would you run? I think I would let him catch me *gets dreamy eyed* What's the puppy going to do now? *blinks slightly and blushes* Maybe we should just move on to the story.  
  
Does anyone else have an opinion on those story summaries I wrote? Oh! Before I forget again, since I will be writing more to this story, does anyone want me to write a lemon for Inu and Kag, or just something citrusy? It's up to all of you; I don't want to offend anyone with what I write.  
  
I think this is my longest chapter yet! Hmmm. this one has six pages! Anyway, R&R everyone!  
  
Chapter 14: Back To The Past  
  
Inuyasha rounded on the teacher who had had the jewel. "Where did you get the jewel?" He snarled.  
  
The teacher paled. "I bought it from an elderly woman who said her great- great-great-great-great- grandmother had found it in a cave."  
  
"Where is that cave?"  
  
"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." The teacher flinched when Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop it. I'll say it again." Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a ready retort but it disappeared when he saw her swaying where she stood. Suddenly, she collapsed. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the floor.  
  
"I. I can't move." She whispered. All the energy in her body had drained out of her. After saying this her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.  
  
"What the hell." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Ahh," Miroku started, "Her power has intensified and her body is exhausted from using it. Most miko's powers do not come out in that degree unless a loved one is in trouble."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl currently sleeping in his arms. Not knowing what to say, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Feh!"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome woke up in a car. She groaned from the pounding in her head that surprisingly was fading each second she was awake. Her groaned alerted everyone that she was awake. Except for the driver everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Mama?" Shippo asked from his seat next to her.  
  
"I'm fine. What. what happened?"  
  
"Your powers intensified dramatically. All of your energy was drained when you purified Naraku and then helped heal Inuyasha." Miroku looked at her from the front seat.  
  
"Is Inuyasha okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh! You are only sitting on me, wench!"  
  
Kagome's head whipped around and slammed into Inuyasha's. They both groaned in pain. "Watch it!" Inuyasha half yelled at her.  
  
The pain faded from Kagome's head. "Umm. does anyone know why that doesn't hurt anymore? It's weird I should ache from some of the stuff that happened but I don't."  
  
"Oh, a miko that is powerful enough can heal herself very quickly. You are the most powerful miko I have ever heard about so I'm not surprised that you feel no pain right now." Sango said from next to Shippo.  
  
"Oh. Where are we going?"  
  
"The jewel disappeared and we are going to the woman that your teacher bought it from so she can tell us where her grandmother or something found it." Inuyasha answered her.  
  
Just as he said that the car slowed to a stop. "We're here." Keiko said from the driver's seat.  
  
Kagome climbed out and caught Shippo when he jumped out at her. The group walked to the house and Kagome knocked on the door. A few minutes later an elderly lady opened up the door.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I am a student of the man you sold a half of the Shikon no Tama to. We were wondering where it was found." Kagome asked politely.  
  
The woman stared at Inuyasha. "Are those real, son?"  
  
Inuyasha growled at her and Kagome said, "Inuyasha we are not here to intimidate this woman. If your not polite I will say it again. Am I making myself clear to you?"  
  
The woman laughed. "You certainly know how to control your man, dear." Kagome and Inuyasha just blushed. "Come in and I will tell you where it was found if you tell me why you want to know."  
  
Once inside Kagome started their tale of why they needed the information. The woman stared at all of them in shock.  
  
"My goodness! So you're the miko from legend? I must say you and your mate have quite the story."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "Wait! What are you talking about? Her mate?"  
  
The old woman looked at him. "Yes, you!" At Inuyasha's shocked look she continued. "The miko and the hanyou became mates soon after defeating Naraku. Are you telling me you aren't mates at the moment?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "No ma'am." She looked at Inuyasha. "But don't have it said I was the one pushing the other away. Or that I am against it!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he stared at Kagome. He looked at her mother who was just smiling at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
Keiko waved her hand. "I always knew that eventually you would get together. I know she cares for you and I couldn't be prouder of her choice."  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head. "You're both crazy!"  
  
"Why?" Kagome looked at him with her head slightly tilted.  
  
"Because I'm a hanyou! You deserve better than that."  
  
"But I want."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Can't this wait for another time? We are still trying to find out where the jewel is you know."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at the old woman. "Sorry." They muttered, embarrassed.  
  
"No problem, my dears. Now I can tell people I helped the miko and hanyou from the legend."  
  
"The jewel?" Inuyasha tried to subtly change the subject. He failed.  
  
"Oh, it was in a cave, in that same box. It was near a clearing that the trees stayed green all year long. It was weird but no one could get into the clearing they surrounded."  
  
"I know where you're talking about. It's where my family's home is." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"Family's home? I didn't know you had a house, Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him.  
  
"I didn't like going there because it was near there that my parents' were killed."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped into an O shape.  
  
Miroku again cleared his throat. "We are off subject again. So you know where this place is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go. The jewel half has to be there now."  
  
The group stood and said their good-byes to the lady. She only smiled and waved them off. As soon as they were gone the image of an old woman dropped off. From a back room her husband walked in. "Did they buy it, my love?"  
  
"Yes, Sess dear!" Rin smiled up into her mate's face. "Your brother and his soon to be mate are going to get it now."  
  
"Excellent! If I remember correctly, didn't we bury the hatchet so to speak when he was looking around there for it?"  
  
Rin laughed. "Yes, but only after I told you I liked your brother's ears. You couldn't deny me even then."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha and company walked towards where the jewel was said to be. They found they cave and walked in. Sure enough, there was the box. Kagome hesitantly opened the box. Inside glowing softly was the other half of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome looked up at the others and smiled. She reached into the box and removed the jewel. Immediately it went from glowing purple to glowing pink. Faintly, they could hear a scream come from the jewel.  
  
"I think I just purified Naraku for the third time." Kagome giggled. "It's over now."  
  
Kagome put the two halves in her hands and focused her energy there. When the light faded and she opened her hands, the jewel sat complete in her hands.  
  
The group of six walked out of the cave.  
  
"Do you want to see my home?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Everyone nodded and they followed him to the clearing.  
  
On their way there, they entered another clearing only to see Sesshomaru playing with a little girl. They stopped at stood in shock until the little girl saw them.  
  
"Oh, hello!" She called out. She looked vaguely familiar to the group but they couldn't place her.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and stared at them. "Have you come to die, half-breed?"  
  
"Why is it that every enemy I have insists on calling me halfling or half- breed?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him in shock. "You are not blindly attacking me, why?"  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "Maybe because I finally remembered what you did on the day mother and father died." Inuyasha looked at his older brother. It was during the dream about his parents' deaths that Inuyasha remembered Sesshomaru had drawn the mob away from where Inuyasha was hiding, and then he had come back to tell him to just move on. Inuyasha had run from his older brother's harsh words, which began their feud.  
  
Sesshomaru stood. "That was my greatest mistake ever, allowing a half-breed to live." He drew Tokijin. He didn't notice that Rin had walked up to Inuyasha. He yelped when she climbed up his side and then sat on his shoulder. One head reached out and touched one ear. It twitched away from her hand and she giggled.  
  
"I like his ears, Sess." She called out as she jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder. "You should not kill him."  
  
With a sigh, Sesshomaru put away his sword. "Very well, Rin. Let us go then." He pulled Rin onto his shoulders and walked regally out of the clearing.  
  
"Did. Was that. Did Sesshomaru just leave without fighting?" Kagome asked bewildered.  
  
Her only answer was blank faced nods from the others.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here." Inuyasha walked on. Soon they came to his home. 


	15. Admittance To Love

Disclaimer: *eyes start to tear up* Why must you shove the fact that I don't own Inuyasha in my face? TT  
  
XprepxhaterX: ^-^ I loved your review! I can just tell your excitement! LOL I love that you love my story. hell I love that everyone who has read my story and reviewed has loved my story! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest!  
  
KyouXyuki: Does that mean you want the lemon? I actually have a kinda good idea for it, but don't think I'm a Hentai or anything! I only want to make their love know in that final and most romantic way. God, do I sound cheesy or what? ^-~  
  
Cat(): I'm sorry I left it off at a bad place but luckily I update everyday, so there won't be too long a wait. I believe I will write a lemon but I think I will take KyouXyuki's advice and post it on mediaminer.org. I wouldn't want to risk FF.net deleting my story O.O then you readers will kill me! And about the stories, I would have eventually written both I believe (yeah right, I am now addicting to writing and posting so I doubt I would stop now) but I think I will start with the AU because I have some chapters written already. Thank you for your compliment on my writing; I can never get enough! ^-^  
  
Lei Xang: Yet another great review! I seriously doubt there is an easier way, it's kind of like saying I love that you love that I love. blah, blah, blah. ^-~ If you send me your email address I will send the first chapter to you or I could post it for everyone to read and review on. *covers ears as readers all scream* all right, all right. I actually want to post it now. ^-^ *pictures Inu without his haori* Oooooo.. That is a NICE mental picture! ^-,^ *drooling* No, I would never call my fic little, you never would have expected that I didn't really intend for this to be that long in the beginning. Stupid me. I guess everyone liked the image of Rin playing with Inu's ears, I liked that part too!  
  
Notes on this chapter: I know that people have written that the way the mating thing is done is what I wrote, but I couldn't think of anything better. I tried to make it slightly my own but I don't think I pulled it off.  
  
Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and review! Oh, how I love getting reviews.  
  
Chapter 15: Admittance To Love  
  
Inuyasha stopped at the clearing where his home was. He pulled back a branch and revealed it to the eyes of his companions.  
  
"Welcome to my home." He said quietly.  
  
Kagome looked at the large house in wonder. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful."  
  
The others just nodded their agreement. They all walked towards it. Kagome looked at the lake with the waterfall. "Inuyasha, if you had this place why didn't you ever come back to it."  
  
"I guess it's because I always just associated this place with my parents' deaths. I never wanted to come back."  
  
"So why come back now Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"When I was healing after that first battle with Naraku, I had this dream about Kikyou." Inuyasha noticed Kagome's face fall. "She kept saying how much my parents loved me and how much another person loved me. A female. But she wouldn't say whom. She told me that if I came here I would start to learn who it was who loved me and who I was supposed to be with. She also said that both of us only reached out to the other out of loneliness. She was right about that."  
  
"Why are you being so open about this, Inuyasha? You never really wanted to tell us about yourself before." Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
He looked at them all. By now they had reached the porch and they all hesitated a moment. "Shippo's right. We are all a family. And now that our quest is over, I think I can relax. Open up to the people I care about." Inuyasha grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. "Well, we can stay here as long as everyone likes, only we'll have to clean up. It's really dusty."  
  
The two girls grimaced as soon as walking in. Dust clung to everything and cobwebs were in every corner. They looked at each, "Ewww!"  
  
In a flurry of motion the two girls quickly found their way to the kitchen. There they found the cleaning supplies and put the three guys to work.  
  
By the time the girls remembered anything about food, they had cleaned bedrooms for them all, the dining room, and the kitchen. Inuyasha chose the master bedroom, even if his memories were sad, they were still happy memories. Kagome had a room right next to his. Shippo was going to sleep in the now dust free nursery. Sango had the bedroom right across the hall from Kagome. Miroku had one right next to hers.  
  
Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and looked out the window at the setting sun. Just then her stomach growled loudly. Even though no one was around to hear it, she blushed. "I guess it's time to make dinner."  
  
Kagome stood up and massaged the stiffness out of her legs. Once she got out into the hall she called for her friends. Everyone came out of his or her room just as stiff as Kagome.  
  
"Is it time for dinner, Mama? I'm so hungry!" Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms. She staggered a little from the sudden extra weight.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, it's time to go make dinner." She looked around and saw Inuyasha wasn't there. She handed Shippo to Sango. "You guys go start dinner. I'm going to get Inuyasha."  
  
They nodded and headed downstairs. Kagome turned to the master bedroom. Quietly she knocked on the door and stuck her head in.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She saw that the room was completely clean and he was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.  
  
"What, wench?" He turned to look at her. The sun cast a shadow on his face but Kagome could tell that he wasn't angry. His voice was soft and. loving? Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha, everyone just went downstairs to make dinner. Are you going to come help?"  
  
Inuyasha unfolded his legs and climbed off the bed. "Yea, sure."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, are you alright? I mean you're acting really weird." She walked over to him. He sat back down and rubbed his face. She sat next to him, waiting for him to explain.  
  
"It's just. I don't know. There are so many memories here. Memories of such happy times. Times of when I was loved and I had no fears. I've lived so long away from all that, and being back here makes me wonder. did I really deserve that happiness before? Could I ever have anything like that again? I'm afraid that because of who I am the people I love will be hurt. that you'll be hurt." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Oh Inuyasha!" She hugged him. "You should never worry about any of us. Even if we get hurt or in trouble, we know that you'll be there to help us. And you do deserve to be happy! Yes you're life has been hard, but because of that you deserve any happiness you can get." Her head buried in his shoulder. "And you'll never have to worry about being loved because. well. I will always love you, Inuyasha. So will everyone else."  
  
Kagome felt one of his arms go around her and his nose buried itself in her hair. "Do you really mean that you will always love me? Did you really mean what you said at that woman's house?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and blushed. "Yes, Inuyasha, I did mean it. If you wanted it I would stay here with you forever." She sighed. "But I know you'll always love Kikyou so I'll just be happy being your friend."  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you as my friend." He felt her stiffen. "What I mean is, yes you're my friend, but I want more from you because. I. I love you too, Kagome." She looked up into his eyes and they leaned towards each other. For the briefest of moments their lips touched, until Miroku walked in.  
  
"Hey, you guys, com. Oh, sorry, didn't know!" With a perverted smile at them he walked back out. "When you're ready dinner is done." He called over his shoulder. Inuyasha growled and stood up.  
  
"Come on. We should probably get down there before he thinks up more perverted things."  
  
Kagome giggled and took his hand. They started to walk downstairs. "Inuyasha? That woman talked about us becoming mates. What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, to a demon a mate is the human basically the same thing as a husband or wife. During the mating act they mark each other and transfer blood. This helps them to tell each other's feelings and if they're in trouble. It's also something that lasts for all our lives."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. "Is that something you want? Would you be my mate?" His heart was pounding as he waited for her answer.  
  
She smiled brightly and hugged him. "Of course Inuyasha." Happily, they hugged and walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Miroku walked into the kitchen with that perverted smile still on his face. Sango looked at him and edged away from where his hands might go. "Where are they?"  
  
"They were a little busy when I walked in." If possible his smile became worse.  
  
"Okay. Well, here eat." Sango put a bowl in front of him. Warily, she watched him eat. "So they were busy? Funny I thought Inuyasha would be done cleaning by now."  
  
Miroku laughed slightly. "He was."  
  
"Then what were." Sango blushed. "They were.?"  
  
"No, we weren't doing anything like that! We were talking and." Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Sango! We're going to be mates!" She shot a glare at Miroku. "Miroku just decided to enter a room without knocking and then assume as to what was going on. Besides, we only kissed." Kagome blushed as she realized she had rambled a little too much.  
  
"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha had gotten an evil look on his face. Miroku's smile faded from his face. "So when will you ask Sango to be your mate?"  
  
Sango spit the food that had been in her mouth all over Miroku. He looked at her as she gasped for breath. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sango screamed a few minutes later. Inuyasha's ears lowered.  
  
"Just that he loves you. Why do you think we sang that song and gave you that stuff?"  
  
"So that was you!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "And who else would it have been?"  
  
"Well, at the time there were two guys bothering us everyday." Sango's face grew red with anger. "It could have been them. Wait! That would mean you two really love us! And since Kagome said that you're going to be mates then you to admitted it to each other. What about you Miroku?" Sango stared at Miroku, who was still trying to get the food off him. He froze.  
  
"Heh! Well, yes, actually I do love you, Sango." Miroku looked down, in an effort to keep from looking Sango in the face. So he didn't notice the shocked and extremely happy expressions cross her face.  
  
"I love you too, Miroku!" She cried before jumping at him. They both went down onto the floor. Miroku's arms went around her to keep her from getting hurt. His hands went a little further than they should have though. Sango looked at him. "I may love you, Miroku, but you are a total pervert." 


	16. The Shikon Wish

Disclaimer: No own, me no happy, you no sue. (I know this is done to death but I can't think of anything else right now)  
  
Allie- Chan the Clepto: Don't die!!! There is still a little more and you'll miss it! ^_~  
  
FranceGamble: Well, I didn't know what to rate it so I went the highest it had. Sorry if it is confusing. Thanks for reading! And I am so flattered that you're putting me on your fave list! ^-^  
  
Alex(): Thanks for reading and continue to enjoy my fic! ^-^  
  
Angel Whispers: Here is more! Served on a silver platter. er. silver screen? O.o'  
  
Junsei Hyakuhei: ^-^ (hmm. I love that little face)  
  
Zuppy70: No it's not the end, yet I think I have a few more chapters in me! LOL  
  
Arctic Flame: *rolls on floor* I love it! I am so happy you decided to read my story, especially since this is the first time you changed the settings. ^-^ Don't be intimidated by sheer number of stories for Inuyasha, lots are very good! Thank you for the compliments and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: Of course it's not the end; I have a few more ideas floating around under all my blonde hair. Hehe, yes I am blonde, and totally crazy and I love it! ^-^  
  
Lei Xang: (I know sent one to you already but I wanted to do another ^-^; I'm weird like that) I love having you review and am really grateful that you read my first chapter of my next story, please stay in contact once this story is over!  
  
Okay everyone! I posted this entire story on mediaminer.org, including the lemon! ^_~ My god I wrote it and it turned out to be just five pages of smut, and it wasn't helping that my mother kept walking around behind me as I was writing it. O.o; oh well, my mom is actually pretty cool about all that stuff; she has always been very easy to talk to about sex. Hmmm. although I did hide the fact that. *looks at all the readers who are backing away* @_@ sorry, hehe *rubs back of neck and sweatdrops* on to the story ^-^;  
  
Chapter 16: The Shikon Wish  
  
After dinner Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat on the porch looking at the stars. Shippo had been sent upstairs to bed. Kagome's hand traveled to the jewel around her neck. She pulled it off and handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Here, Inuyasha, its time for you to have your wish." She whispered. The other two looked at him as he gently took the jewel.  
  
"What are you going to wish for Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha's only reply was to close his eyes and squeeze the jewel tightly. For several moments nothing happened. Suddenly, the jewel glowed a bright pink. It engulfed Inuyasha. Nothing happened to him. The light traveled to each of them and yet nothing changed. The light shone all around them for a few moments, bathing each in a warm, loving feeling. The light then went out into the entire clearing and through the woods surrounding it. Music filled the air. It was filled with a loving sound. It was like the world was awakening to love and happiness.  
  
When the light and music disappeared Inuyasha opened his eyes. His eyes were dilated and he was panting. The jewel in his hand faded in color and rested there for a second before disappearing.  
  
Kagome reached over to him. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  
  
He didn't reply. His eyes just rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Three cries of "Inuyasha!" echoed in the clearing. Kagome had caught Inuyasha and stood up with him, rushing into the house. She brought him into his room and laid him down.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha lying quietly on the bed. "What's going on? Shouldn't he have changed?"  
  
Miroku looked at the two girls. "I don't think he wished to be a full demon."  
  
The two girls looked at him. "Why wouldn't he? That was his wish all along."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I don't know. We should ask him when he awakens."  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the bed. "Okay, but I'm not leaving him. He's so pale." She whispered.  
  
"We aren't leaving either." Miroku and Sango said together.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome awoke a little disoriented. The light shining in the window was so bright and the birds were singing way too loudly in her opinion. A groan from next to her caused her to whip around. She saw Inuyasha lying there and he opened his eyes as she was looking at him.  
  
"Wha. What happened?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Kagome hugged him as he tried to sit up. "Are you okay? You passed out after making your wish. You didn't change though Inuyasha. Why didn't you? What did." Kagome stopped and groaned at how loud she had been talking. Two other groans followed hers. Miroku and Sango were lying on the floor. Kagome looked at them closely.  
  
"Oh my god!" she suddenly screamed. Everyone groaned again and grabbed their heads. Once the pain faded for Inuyasha he looked at his friends. His three friends had changed.  
  
"You'll get used to it." He said quietly. "But I suggest until then, no one scream again. Oh and I think you should look in the mirror."  
  
The others stared at him. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just waved over to the mirror. The three ran over and looked at themselves closely.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked in the mirror. She saw that she had dog-ears. Her hair also now had dark blue highlights. "Well, at least I'm not the only one who changed."  
  
Sango and Miroku stared into the mirror. They each had dog-ears too. Sango had reddish highlights and Miroku had violet highlights.  
  
"It'll take some time getting used to all the new things your bodies can do now."  
  
"Wha." Sango started.  
  
Miroku suddenly straightened. "The wish" he whispered. "Inuyasha, what did you wish for?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I wished that we would all have the same life span. I don't know why you guys changed like that."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "So you wished that we live as long as you? And now we are hanyous too?"  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha wasn't as calm as he seemed to be. Inside he was frantic. He hadn't meant to change his friends into freaks like him.  
  
Sango looked at herself in the mirror. "What if I didn't want this? What if I want to be human again?" Everyone was shocked to see the hanyou features melt away and Sango once again looked human.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome eyes widened. "I want to be human again." She said out loud. And she was. "I want to be hanyou again." Once again she was a hanyou. "Oh my god, we can be whatever one we want!"  
  
The three new hanyous kept changing back and forth for ten minutes before Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a second. The light surrounded us all and we are able to change now. What about Inuyasha? He was surrounded too."  
  
"Try changing to human, Inuyasha." Miroku commanded.  
  
"What? No! I don't want to be human." Inuyasha shook his head violently. Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"Please Inuyasha? I want to know." She pleaded. She went all out and used the puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. He hated it when she did that. He couldn't say no when she did that. "I want to be human." He muttered.  
  
Everyone gasped when the changes overtook his body. He now looked very human. At this point, Shippo came storming into the room.  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to." he exclaimed and then he stared at everyone. Inuyasha was human and the others were hanyous. "Ummm. what's going on here? What happened to everyone?"  
  
Kagome picked him up. "Well, last night Inuyasha used the jewel. He wished that we would all be able to have the same life span. Now we can all change between human and hanyou."  
  
"But I thought Daddy wanted to be a full demon."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippo. "Do you think if I say 'I want to be full demon' I'll change?" He asked aloud.  
  
The others gasped in shock as his eyes grew red and stripes appeared on his cheeks. They started to back up from him.  
  
"Hey, I was only joking, guys. I don't think."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're full demon and talking to us! You're not blindly attacking anyone." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha walked over to the mirror. "I guess the wish gave me what I had wanted. I did still want the power a full demon has, but I didn't want to lose my mind." Suddenly, he whipped around and looked at the others. "Could you guys have wanted this at all?"  
  
"I know I wanted to be more like you." Kagome told him. "You always acted like we were too different and I wanted to change that."  
  
"Admittedly, I wanted the same thing." Sango said. "Sometimes, I felt like Inuyasha thought of all of us humans were pathetic. I don't like to be thought of as weak." Inuyasha blushed slightly because he had called them weak at some point during their travels.  
  
"Me too." Miroku added. "I always felt that I had nothing to contribute but my wind tunnel and now that's gone. It's a good thing but I kept thinking that I wasn't useful anymore and you wouldn't want me to be around."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his friends. "I never really thought of any of you as a burden. I only said that to protect myself in case all of you decided a hanyou shouldn't be your friend."  
  
Everyone feel silent for a few moments. "Do you think that Mama, Auntie and Uncle Miroku can become full demons?"  
  
Kagome was the first the try it out. Once she became a full demon, the other two tried it too. At first they were shocked at the power they could feel running through their veins, but they liked it too. They each changed back into hanyou form though. Inuyasha decided to teach them about the hanyou powers and how to control their heightened senses.  
  
"I like this form better. I don't feel too weak or too powerful." Kagome said as she stretched in Inuyasha's lap. Although they were tired they also felt energized. They now had a very special bond, like no other friends, mates, or demons could have. They were their own little race and very pleased about it.  
  
"I agree." Miroku said from next to Sango. His arm was around her. Sango was amazed that she wasn't feeling angry that he couldn't stop touching her. Actually it was the same feeling she had and she had noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were the same way.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. why is it that none of us can stop touching?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Well, now you guys have demon blood in you and demons always feel better when touching their mates. You can even feel each other without your hands. A demon can feel his or her mate by stretching out their mind."  
  
"But none of us have mated yet." Kagome said with a bright blush.  
  
"Our demon blood recognizes our mates even if we don't. Why do you think I was always so mean to you? My blood knew you to be my mate but I thought for a long time I was just seeing Kikyou in you and that's what my blood saw too." Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen and start to pull away, so he hurriedly added, "No, Kagome I don't see Kikyou in you. Kikyou never really got any of the reactions from me as you do. With you my body is stronger, my heart purer, and my feelings truer."  
  
Kagome relaxed again. She could feel the truth of his words. She looked around. She had never felt more at home then here. In this house with her friends and soon to be mate, she was happier. She felt bad about her feelings because of her family but she knew that they would understand. If they could understand her coming here time after time to hunt for the jewel, then they would understand why she wanted to live here. She was home. 


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Chapter 17 is a lemon, which is located on Mediaminer.org. If you want to read it please go there seeing as I don't want to risk getting this story deleted from FanFiction.net. Sorry for any inconveniences but please enjoy it anyway. ^-^  
  
Love you all,  
  
Ginny (Inuyashaluver18) 


	18. Aftermath

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine, mine, ALL MINE!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!! *gets dragged away by those lovely men in white again.* Sorry people, her meds have run out. In the background you hear me singing Inu Has A Very Big Sword, Very Big Sword, Very Big Sword, Inu Has A Very Big Sword, And He kills De-mons in the off-key tune of Mary Had A Little Lamb while rocking back and forth.  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
Hey everyone! Yes, I am alive, although I feel like crap! My younger sister brought a really really bad cold, complete with strep, into the house and of course I now have it. I also have the worst case of writer's block. I would really appreciate it if anyone can write in and tell me what you want to happen next. If I can I will work in all suggestions. ^-^ Ummm. well, now I am going to answer some of the reviews I got for the last couple of chapters.  
  
Ladykiki91: Thank you for reading my story! I'm glad you think that it was unique. That's what I was striving for. ^-^  
  
Delonwethiel: Wow, a day and a half! I can't believe that my story is good enough to sit and read like that. ^-^ That kinda makes my day! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Arctic Flame: ^-^ No, I don't think that it will upset the balance, because they will only use their new powers to defend themselves. So anyone who is good will have now problem with them.  
  
Darkangel1410: ^-^ I wish I could make everyone a hanyou! Really, I wish I was too and almost everyone who reviewed this story said that they wanted it too. And yes my story on mediaminer has the same title and the author's name is the same too. It would actually be easier to look up my name cause a lot of the stories on mm have love in the title and they bring up every single one. Enjoy the lemon ^_~  
  
Alex(): Thank you, and I will eventually write another story, I don't know when I will post it but it will probably be after I finish this one.  
  
Zuppy70: I'm glad you like how it's going. I will update as soon as I can I promise!  
  
Allie-chan the Clepto: ^-^ everyone is saying that this was so original! I was only trying to figure out a way that they could all be together and not die of old age. Hmmm. I know how you feel about those ears. If only I had some fairy dust or something. Oh well!  
  
Lei Xang: No that isn't the end. I don't think so at least. I want to write more but I need help from my readers as to what to write about. *hint hint* Thank you though. Oh, and Shippo will be happy because now everyone will be together forever and no one will die of old age. Have fun in school *snickers* (yeah right)  
  
Gansta-girl: Thank you! I will be writing more soon, I hope!  
  
Bejipan: Yes there will be more, how could I end it? I don't want to end it and I don't know how to either. ^-^  
  
KyouXyuki: Hehe, I'm glad that you can picture Kagome as a hanyou. I think Miroku would be pretty cute with those ears. *eyes start to glaze over and starts to drool* hehe yeah!  
  
France Gamble: Yeah that would be a picture I would want. Unfortunately, I can't draw to save my life. *cringes as she pictures the pictures that never even made it onto the fridge at home* brrr. scary. Umm. yeah, Shippo was too, now he can go to Kagome's time and not worry about his tail. Although, now everyone knows about them demons. maybe I should think about that one some more. *gets a headache* or not.  
  
Yeah this chapter may be really bad, I had no idea what to write but I knew I had to write something for you so please forgive me or at least blame my sister. ^-^ It is never my fault. Remember that.  
  
Chapter 18: Aftermath  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly. The morning sunlight streamed in through the window, striking him in the eye. He shut his eyes with a muffled curse. He shifted to roll over and was met by a groan and something tightening around his waist. Inuyasha's eyes flew open once again and he looked down. Lying next to him was a sleeping Kagome. Her head was resting on his bare chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her ears started to twitch.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open. At first she looked confused upon seeing Inuyasha in her bed. She raised her head and looked around. A sudden bright blush covered her face, causing Inuyasha to bust out laughing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a very annoyed look. With a "humph" she grabbed the top cover, wrapped it around herself and climbed out of the bed.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "Hey, where are you going?" He scrambled to stand up and reached out a hand to her.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there without any covering at all. She shut her eyes and swung her head around again. "If you're just going to laugh at me I'm leaving." Kagome only grew angrier when she heard his muffled laughter from behind her.  
  
Her hands clenched and she stormed to the door with as much dignity as she could. She opened it and looked back at him. "SIT". She smirked at him when his laughter was cut short and became a "THUD". She then walked out the door. Only to bump into Miroku.  
  
She growled at him and ran into her room.  
  
Miroku looked around confused. "What did I do now?" he asked the silent hallway.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It was half an hour later that Kagome came down and entered the dining room. When she walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"Well, at least this time you're clothed." Miroku joked. This only received three growls.  
  
"And when exactly did you see her unclothed monk?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in anger.  
  
"She was the one who walked into me wearing nothing but a blanket!" Miroku pointed at Kagome in a panic, seeing as both Inuyasha and Sango were glaring at him. Shippo looked at Kagome confused.  
  
"Why were you walking around in just a blanket, Mama?"  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "Well, Shippo, I. ummm. you know how I told you Inuyasha and I were going to be mates?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head.  
  
"Well," Kagome could feel that her face was red. "Last night."  
  
"We're mates now, fully." Inuyasha cut in. He could tell Kagome did not want to talk about it so he took the responsibility. Kagome looked at him gratefully. She felt bad about flipping out on him that morning. She sent him a sorrow filled look, trying to tell him without words how sorry she was.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her guilt and just smiled at her. He stood up and walked over to her. He heard her sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she shyly hugged him back.  
  
"It's okay, mate. I understand." And he did, after all what female wants to be laughed at after her first night with her mate?  
  
Kagome could feel his love through their link and she was comforted. She pulled his head down for a kiss and they lost themselves in it. They pulled away from each other when Shippo's gagging was heard.  
  
"Jeez, Mama, Daddy, can't you at least wait until you're in your own room?"  
  
Sango and Miroku chuckled at their two red faced friends.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
*WHAM, BANG, THUD, SIZZLE*  
  
Sango's boomerang went into the back of Miroku's skull, Inuyasha's fist hit Miroku's jaw, Kagome's knee went where no man ever wants a knee to go, and Shippo's foxfire hit the poor monk.  
  
Miroku twitched slightly on the floor after four people hit him. "Why me?" he moaned pitifully, which only earned him another kick in the side from Sango.  
  
"You pervert! If you keep that up, you'll never know how it is."  
  
Miroku sat up quickly and rubbed the back of his head. "In that case, let's just eat breakfast."  
  
The five friends sat down at the table and started eating from the plates in front of them. Sango had cooked some eggs, toast, and some bacon, courtesy from Kagome's bottomless bag o' stuff. They were halfway through eating when Kagome suddenly gasped. Everyone stared at her as she shoved her plate out of the way and started to bang her head into the table repeatedly.  
  
"Stupid (bang), stupid (bang), stupid (bang)"  
  
"What the hell." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and stopped her from hitting the table again. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome shrugged off Inuyasha's hands and looked at all of them ending on Sango. "How are we going to explain this one to the school?"  
  
Sango gasped and then there were two girls banging their heads on the table muttering "stupid". 


	19. Clam Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Pfwhahahahahahahahaha, me own Inuyasha, hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
A/N: I know, I know! *cringes in fear from the really ticked off fans* I know it's been like three weeks *cough a month cough* but I do have a good excuse! *hears "Yeah right" from the crowd* No, I do, I swear I do! Well, about a month ago I got a new job at a hospital. It is WAY better than my job at Filene's (I mean come on, I'm making almost double at the hospital!) so I tried to quit Filene's. They wouldn't let me go. 0.o' (Didn't know I was so loved, huh?) Anyway, so I said fine, I'll work as holiday help until Christmas. So what do they do, they give me more days and hours as holiday help than when I was first hired. (Go figure) So now I was working at the hospital Wednesdays and the weekends, and I was working at Filene's Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Yes that is correct! I was working six days a week and on Fridays, BELIEVE ME I didn't want to do anything else but sleep. But, you have Lei Xang to thank for this chapter because she was kind enough to write me an email asking where I was. That was the kick in the ass I needed so here I am, typing away. ^-^ Please don't kill me for being sooooooooooo late with a new chapter. *sees some fans put down their instruments of torture* hey, remember if you kill me you won't know what happens in the end. *rest of fans grumble but put away their weapons* *wiped sweat of my brow and whispers "Thank God!"*  
  
And now for one problem I saw with the people who were trying to get to my fic on mm.org. Try looking under my author's name Inuyashaluver18, instead of the story name. I don't know why, but when you try looking for the name itself it says there isn't one. *shrugs* but it does work with the author's name. BTW- speaking of that site, I have only gotten 2 or 3 reviews from there. *sobs* no one likes me there! Please go there and review for me. *gets down on knees and begs* Anyway, if you are still having problems email me and I will send the lemon chapter to you in an email. Sorry, but please try the site first, its annoying to copy paste this stuff.  
  
(If I already answered any of these reviews, sorry but I forget who I already replied to, I am such a bad author *mumbles as she walks away, then stops "Shit!" rushed back to finish the chapter with a bright blush* see how easily I get distracted, damn blonde hair (Its always the hair people!)  
  
Allie-chan the Clepto: I am sorry you were sick too. I am so glad you thought that the chapter was funny, hehe I have done that sooo many times that my brain is fried I think (the banging head on table thing) Hehe, I have even done it to the computer screen when I had writer's block, funny thing is, I remember getting a good idea after that. 0.o hmmm must be more to this then I thought.  
  
Captain Ahab: No no no its not the end even if it took me forever to update, it is most definitely not the end, they still have to deal with the school, and maybe Koga. Hmmm *mind wanders yet again* should I include Koga or not? *shakes head* anyway, you asked for some Miroku/ Sango stuff so here ya go. Hope you like it! ^-^  
  
Zuppy70: I am glad you liked it. ^-^ I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest.  
  
Delonweithel: I never really thought so many people would think that that part would be so funny, I only really added it on a whim. Hmmm maybe my whims are good things!  
  
UnderWorldWolf: Wow, that was all in caps! I think you liked it. LOL, I am just kidding. I am glad you liked it though.  
  
Akai Kiniro: I would love to get any ideas you want to send me, and guess what! I am planning to have them get pregnant! I don't know, I am such a sucker for the stories where people have babies or in this case pups. Can you just imagine the cuteness (I say cuteness because kawaiiness sounds (looks) weird) of their pups? *squeals in excitement and bounces in her computer chair, crashes to the ground* hehe, yeah I think you know how cute they will be. Oh and sends you out a online Inuyasha- don't do anything I wouldn't do *winks*  
  
XXStarGazerXx: Hehe, you were soooo right! I was calling myself stupid for not updating sooner. But here I am bumps and all and a chapter *breaks into victory dances* and I am sooo glad I was able to keep your attention. I know what it is like to find a story you just feel like falling asleep on. Sorry about not updating sooner.  
  
Lei Xang: You can't even imagine how funny I found the image of guys singing Doe a Deer in paper skirts *breaks into uncontrollable laughter* anyway, thank you for kicking me in the ass and getting me to write another chapter. I think subconsciously, I was thinking no one really wanted to hear more from me because I hadn't received anything in so long. Am I shameless or what? Now I am begging for reviews. ^_~  
  
MKC4: I am glad you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing please.  
  
FranceGamble: Actually, that's not a bad idea. *starts to scribble with her chewed up pen* hehe, thank you, I was wondering how I should have them tell everyone the truth and now I think I have a pretty good idea as to what should happen. ^-^ You go girl! Go review after this chapter that is! Oh! And yeah I will send you that chapter if you still can't get it. Please try my suggestion from up above. Yes, yes, I know I am lazy.  
  
Yuki-Mora: Clam down and please try my suggestion from above. It should work if not please email me and I will send it to you.  
  
Gansta-Girl: I am glad that you thought it was so funny. Here's an update, I hope you like it. Better late than never I always say. (yes, yes I am just trying to buy my way out of not updating sooner)  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: What I meant by explain it to the school was the battle with Naraku in the school yard. I mean they don't even know demons exist and then BOOM there's a demonic battle at the school. Hehe, yes I am very dramatic, if I wasn't so shy I would have gone into drama in school. Hehe, yes, I thought that Miroku getting hit by four people at the same time would get a few chuckles. *frowns* very few, you're the only one who mentioned it.  
  
Veggies-Pan-Chan: Nope, not the end! I seriously done know if I can end this story, it's like my baby! Hehe, can you imagine someone walking around with their computer calling it their baby? Yes, I am crazy, but not that crazy!  
  
Okay, everyone I think I have answered everyone reviews. I believe this is my longest author's note ever! I mean this is the third page that I am typing on. Oh and everyone if you like this chapter give a huge thank you to Lei Xang who got me to remember that I have this fic. Okay, okay so I didn't forget, but I did write when she emailed me about it. So anyway, enjoy the chapter and remember to review for more. Just kidding, I won't stop writing again, I hope.  
  
Well, here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter 19: Calm Before the Storm  
  
Sango's ears twitched. There were footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Her body tensed, ready to spring on whoever had dared to intrude on her solitude. The footsteps stopped inches away from her and she sprang. Only to come face to face with her mate.  
  
"Miroku! What the hell are you doing? I could have."  
  
Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and silenced her with a deep kiss. He released her when her body became slack and she started to respond to the kiss. He chuckled a little when she growled at him for stopping.  
  
"Sango, why were you so upset when Kagome remembered the school this morning? I mean it's not like you were there that long."  
  
Sango sat down and sighed. "Miroku, when I was there I was a normal girl. Not someone who has fought demons all her life, or someone the men of the village would whisper about behind her back."  
  
~~~*~~~Flashback~~~*~~~  
  
A young Sango walked down the little street of her village. She was wearing her armor and carried a bloody Hiraktukso (A/N if I misspelled that sorry). She was also wearing a huge smile on her face. A figure stepped into her path and she cried out.  
  
"Papa! I did it! I helped a lot, didn't I?"  
  
Her father kneeled down and hugged his daughter. "Of course you did, sweetheart!"  
  
Sango's nose wrinkled at the endearment but she was so excited about her first kill that she let it pass.  
  
With one last hug, she turned and ran off to clean herself. She had only gone a few steps when she started to hear the whispers.  
  
"Look at her. She thinks she's so much better than all of us." One man said from the crowd.  
  
"Yeah, little bitch. Daddy's little angel gets whatever she wants, now doesn't she?" Another man stated.  
  
"Hmph! If she thinks that by acting like that she's special, she's got another thing coming!" A woman huffed as she passed the stricken Sango.  
  
"Yeah! I mean who would want to marry a dirty girl who can kill demons by herself? No one, that's who!" Her friend added.  
  
No one noticed the small tear run down Sango's cheek at the harsh words of her fellow villagers.  
  
~~~*~~~End Flashback~~~*~~~  
  
Tears ran down Sango's cheeks at the memory. Miroku looked at his mate in despair. She had unknowingly spoken the harsh words aloud as she remembered them. He sat down next to Sango and pulled her into his lap. Her tears started to soak through his clothing. Slowly, her tears abated.  
  
"Why? Why do you love me? How can you?" Sango asked softly from his shoulder.  
  
Miroku smiled and squeezed her tightly. "How can I not love you? You are strong, beautiful, and loving. Don't ever let what those people said about you let you think you are not special. Why, I bet they were just jealous."  
  
"Jealous, why would they."  
  
"Sango, you are a beautiful young woman who was given the freedom to do what she wanted. Every woman I have ever met has wanted that kind of freedom, but they are forced into marriages and work for all their lives for nothing. While you, you learned something you were interested in, and you excelled! That is why the men were jealous. How can they impress their lovers if a young woman can beat them at their own game?"  
  
Sango listened intently. "And. and you're not jealous? I mean, when we weren't both strong hanyous?"  
  
Miroku laughed. "No I wasn't jealous. To tell you the truth I was proud that I knew such a strong woman. You helped all of us at one time or another, in battle and out. So I ask you again, how could I not love you?"  
  
He could feel the tension in Sango's body relaxed and they sat there watching the birds fly overhead, singing in joyous harmony.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the window seat in her and Inuyasha's room. She could see Miroku and Sango sitting in the garden talking to one another. She smiled as she watched them. Kagome's ears turned towards the opened door. Soft footsteps walked over to her and arms wrapped around her. She sank into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha, you do realize that we have to go back to my time to deal with this right?"  
  
"I know, and I don't mind. I know I always had a problem with you leaving before, but now I know you're coming back."  
  
Kagome turned around and stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Inuyasha, I told you before, I only wanted to stay by your side. I always wanted to be with you, which I guess is one reason I tried so hard to cling to my schooling." Kagome reached up at scratched one ear lightly. She giggled slightly at his purr. "I wanted something to have there that I could go back to when this was over. If I couldn't have you, I would have a good career."  
  
"But you do have me. You always did, even if you didn't know it."  
  
Kagome just hugged her mate tightly and whispered. "I know."  
  
They stood like that for a few moments before Kagome shook her head. "Come on Inuyasha, we better get going. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come home."  
  
They walked hand in hand down the stairs and over to the front door, where they bumped into Miroku and Sango.  
  
"I guess we all had the some idea, huh?" Miroku asked while rubbing his forehead. "Damn, Inuyasha, I knew you were hardheaded but that is a little extreme."  
  
Shippo suddenly walked around the corner. "Hey! You guys weren't thinking about leaving me and Kirara, were you?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Heh, heh! No, no wouldn't even think of it!" Kagome leaned down and picked up Shippo while Kirara leapt onto Sango's shoulders. With that they turned and left the house, on their way to the well. 


	20. I Love You, I Love You Not

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha. Yes that is right people, I own THE Inuyasha. *men in white coats come in to stop me from banging my head against the wall anymore* See there's Inuyasha and Miroku and Sesshomaru and. *starts to laugh insanely and men in white coats back away in fear and through a window you can see a sign that says 'Inuyasha Asylum- for those who watch Inuyasha too much'*  
  
Ummm. yeah.. I don't know where that came from. Actually I don't know where this chapter came from either. It actually just kind of flowed out; I mean I wrote four pages in about an hour and a half. Is that good? I don't know, and I really don't care at the moment.  
  
^-^ I actually got another chapter out before a month went by. *does a weird victory dance* OH! I am sooooooooooooo excited too! My oldest sister is pregnant again! She just told us last night. So my little nephew will have a brother or sister in August. ^-^ It's kind of weird, almost everyone in my family is an August baby. Me, my younger sister, my second oldest sister, my brother in law, my aunt, and.. I don't remember who else but I do know my oldest sister was supposed to be an August baby, but she was born in September. Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know I am rambling about something you probably don't even care about, but I am so happy!  
  
H18: I will keep going, at least for another few chapters.  
  
Chronicles Bailey: ^-^ Yup, yup! There is a storm coming in this chapter and the next, at least I think the next chapter will be a little stormy, I haven't written it yet @_@ I have a headache now.  
  
Just Me 17: Yes Shippo can too, but they haven't thought of that yet. They will remember soon though. ^-^  
  
Delonweithel: I am so glad that my updating makes you happy. And yes Shippo is definitely the cutest!  
  
Lily_Among_The_Thorns: *blushes* Thank you!  
  
Lei Xang: OH MY GOD!!!!! *falls out of chair with tears of laughter streaming down her face* That is soooooooo freakin' funny! Well, you aren't giving yourself enough credit, I seriously wouldn't have updated unless someone reminded me of my responsibilities. I know I want to kill her fellow villagers too. How can people be so cruel? Wait a second.. I wrote them like that, didn't I? *rubs the back of my head* hehe, sorry. Don't worry about being hyper, I LOVE being hyper, the world is filled with rainbows and sunshine. Okay, yeah, I am kinda hyper right now too. ^-^  
  
Gansta Girl: Yay!!! So I AM a good author. *tilts head like a puppy begging to be petted*  
  
Okay, everyone, I have decided something about chapter 17. I am going to put chapter 17 up on ff.net but as a different story. The title will be True Love Chapter 17 Lemon. That way everyone can read it and I won't have my entire story deleted if people don't like it. Although, I would like to think that the chapter is tasteful even if it is a lemon. Please enjoy this chapter and look for chapter 17 which I am going to post right after I post this one.  
  
Love ya all!  
  
Chapter 20: I Love You, I Love You Not  
  
Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulder as she walked down the path towards the well. Suddenly, they came to a clearing filled with colorful butterflies. They floated from flower to flower, each more beautiful than the last. Shippo's lips formed a perfect O as he stared in awe at them. A giggle slipped out as one butterfly came over to him and landed on his nose. His eyes crossed to look at it. It's wings fluttered before it took off back to the others.  
  
"Oh, Mama! Look! Look! Aren't they pretty?" Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder for a closer look.  
  
Kagome looked around. Even after being in the Feudal Era for so long, she still couldn't believe how beautiful and peaceful things could be here. She sighed happily as Shippo ran around in circles, trying to catch one.  
  
"Careful Shippo, you wouldn't want to hurt them would you?"  
  
Shippo froze right before his hand closed around a bright blue butterfly. "How could I hurt them, Mama?"  
  
Kagome reached out her arms and Shippo jumped back up to her. "Well, you see, you could really hurt a butterfly by touching their wings."  
  
Shippo looked back at the clearing. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong Shippo."  
  
"Some things are more beautiful to look at than to touch." Sango stated as she slowed down to walk beside her "sister" and "nephew". Miroku and Inuyasha walked up ahead as usual, one ear trained on their mates and the other trained on the forest around them.  
  
It was just as they were walking up to the clearing with the well that Kagome, Sango, and Miroku suddenly gagged.  
  
"Ugg! What is that smell?" Sango asked as she scrunched her nose. Miroku just waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Kagome covered her nose with her sleeve. "I don't know. Whatever it is it is really gross." Kagome sniffed slightly. "It kinda smells like." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Wet dog."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her offended. "What? You think that's me?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, your smell is very, very pleasant. This, this makes me want to throw up."  
  
Suddenly, a whirlwind came down the path. Sango and Miroku were knocked away from Kagome. They stood and growled at Koga as they brushed themselves off. Koga, meanwhile, was staring at Kagome in shock.  
  
Kagome looked at Koga. "Ewwwwww! It's him! He smells."  
  
"I knew you smelled different but I never expected this! Just imagine, my woman has changed herself from a lowly human into a hanyou. Still lowly but a step in the right direction." Koga gushed not noticing the vein pulsing in everyone's foreheads and ignoring what Kagome had said.  
  
"Lowly human? LOWLY HUMAN!" Kagome screamed. "If that's how you think of it then I WANT to be a human."  
  
Kagome felt the change overcome her. Her ears began to shrink and slide to the sides of her head, her fangs and claws became those of a human, and her eyes returned to their normal blue. Those blue eyes were currently narrowed in anger.  
  
Koga stepped back from the power starting to flow from Kagome. "What's gotten into you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sniffed at him through her sleeve and walked over to Inuyasha. Throughout this whole thing Inuyasha had been laughing his ass off. He could feel her anger and disgust through their link. As soon as she reached him she breathed in deeply. Her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as she sighed.  
  
"At least now I can breathe."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango burst out laughing at the shock on Koga's face. "Kagome! What are you doing? Get your hands off my." Koga suddenly stopped. His eyes betrayed his confusion. "What do you mean 'at least now I can breathe'?" Koga tried and failed miserably at imitating Kagome's voice.  
  
"You stink, Koga! It quite literally takes my breath away, and not the good way either."  
  
"But you're my mate! You have to like my scent!"  
  
"Ugg! You think I would like the smell of wet dog, dirt, and sweat. Yeah right!"  
  
Koga's face went bright red. "Wet. dog? DOG! I think you are thinking of the dog turd over there." Koga pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Sango's boomerang smacked into the back of Koga's skull. Miroku winced, knowing how painful that was.  
  
"Excuuuuuuse me?" Sango asked, peeved. "And what is so wrong with being a dog?" By this time Kagome had turned herself back into her hanyou self. Sango and her stood, twitching their ears in frustration.  
  
"I am a DOG, bonehead!" Kagome screamed. "Besides, dogs are better than wolves."  
  
Koga stepped back. "Wha." (O.O)  
  
Inuyasha stepped up. "Koga, give it up. You have no chance of winning this battle."  
  
Koga looked at Inuyasha. "What did you do to them? My woman would never act like this, at least not to me!"  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, wimpy wolf!"  
  
Koga crouched and cracked his knuckles. "Heh! Can't keep your bitch alive so you're trying to take mine huh?"  
  
Kagome's face turned bright red while Inuyasha's face paled. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. TALK. TO. MY.MATE. LIKE. THAT!" Kagome's hair swirled around as if on a breeze and her eyes now had a slight red tinge to them. Everyone backed up from her except Inuyasha, who placed a hand on her arm.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at Kagome, but he spoke to Koga. "Koga, take a look at Kagome, take in her smell; what do they tell you?"  
  
Koga crept closer to Kagome, who growled at him. The wind blew some of the hair of her shoulders, revealing her mating mark. Inuyasha had brushed his hair out of the way and revealed his own mating mark. Koga gasped, causing him to inhale Kagome's scent invade his nose sharply.  
  
Koga looked at Kagome who stood purring in Inuyasha's arms. His head turned over to Miroku and Sango. They were standing together just like their friends. "You. you're all mated!" His head lowered. "I don't get it. She could've had me and she wanted you."  
  
Kagome's mind suddenly cleared. She looked over at Koga who looked really depressed. She sighed. "I'm sorry Koga, I can't help how I feel. I do love you" Inuyasha growled and tightened his grip on her. She patted his arm and sent out a strong wave of love through their link. "but I am not IN love with you. Even before you kidnapped me my heart belonged to Inuyasha."  
  
Koga looked up at Kagome. "I don't understand. If you didn't love me why did you say you were my woman?"  
  
"Koga, I never said that and you know it. YOU were the one who kept saying I was your woman, I would always deny it."  
  
Koga nodded slowly. "Just so you know, I will always love you." He whispered.  
  
"Don't! Koga there is someone who loves you, and I can tell you really do care for her."  
  
"Ayame" Koga breathed.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Go to her. You'll see that she is better for you than I am."  
  
Her words fell onto the wind as Koga ran off. Shippo popped up from behind a rock and jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Jeez, Mama! What got into you? I mean, you've never been so angry before! Auntie too. Sure she's been angry before but not over anything like that."  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. "Who knows." They had been walking again and now were sitting on the edge of the well.  
  
"Ummm. I know." Inuyasha said quietly, unsure of how this news would go over.  
  
Miroku looked over at him. "Weeeeellllllll."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and right before he jumped into the well he said. "They're both with pup!" 


	21. With Pup!

Disclaimer: Santa didn't get my letter I think since I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Oh, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! ^-^  
  
Anymous: I don't know how many chapters there will be honestly, but there will be a few more I think.  
  
Delonweithel: ^-^ Glad I could make you laugh! I feel so special now, and I don't think you're crazy, cause if you're crazy then I am crazy and. o.O nevermind.  
  
Red-tigergirl2: Thank you!  
  
Akai Kiniro: I am sorry that you had a bad day when you reviewed, but I think I brightened your day a little, didn't I? *big puppy dog eyes* Anyway- Yes, it was me who said "don't do anything with Inuyasha I wouldn't?" and what would I do? *gets huge Miroku-style perverted grin* Just guess. *drools over those ears*  
  
Angel Whispers: Calm down! Calm down! I think maybe Kagome will let you have his pups too.  
  
~Kagome: Excuuuuuuuse me?  
  
~Inuyashaluver18: o.0 heh heh *sees Kagome stringing an arrow* please don't kill me!!!! *runs away screaming as the arrow is let loose*  
  
Angel, maybe not. *rubs shoulder where Kagome's arrow hit*  
  
Chronicles Bailey: ^-^ I am so pleased people are happy that they're pregnant, I was kinda worried people wouldn't like that.  
  
Miko: Of course I will be writing more! A few more chapters for this one and then I will write another, hopefully soon. I have an idea for a new one. I'll put a summary at the end of my author's notes and see if people want to read that one. I hope you didn't get in trouble for reading my story!  
  
Kagome-sama1489: *rubs back of head embarrassed* Thank you! I hope I can continue to write like I have been!  
  
Thaelia15: *munches on cookie* Yum! Hey, whats your happy place? Mine is a place where Inuyasha is my slave- ahhh the joy of insanity.  
  
Tinckerbell: ^-^  
  
Firebug*29: Thank you! Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Yumiki-chan: Yup, I am back bwhahahahaahaha now suffer my. o.0 sorry about that. *walks away mumbling about needing chocoalate* Thank you!  
  
Just Me17: Thank you!  
  
Lei Xang: Yup! *lifts her head proudly* Did I surprise you? Ummmm. yeah, Koga knew, he smelled the difference in their scents. Miroku wouldn't know cause his nose is new (well that's a weird sentence). I like Koga too, but it is soo easy to make fun of him. oh and Hojo too. Aren't they just so dense sometimes? I love in the manga there are two lines about Hojo- 'while across town. the limits of naivete are being tested.' Heh heh! And then when Grampa says 'not a perceptive lad.' ahh yes, I like those two lines! Well, they could have been in their time of the month- gods knows I have been, let's say temperamental at that time. My hyper is like that too, at one point I'll be bouncing off the walls and then BOOM! I will be falling asleep. I am weird huh? ^-^ but in a good way.  
  
And now for the reviews for my lemon chapter: (you guys have no idea how embarrassed I was to write all that!)  
  
Mikkey Hodge: I am glad! ^-^  
  
Gansta-girl: Thank you!  
  
Tinckerbell: I am sorry *cowers in fright and embarrassment*  
  
Lily Thorne: *head tilts in confusion* I hate mediaminer, I never get any reviews from there. Why is that? I am happy that you liked it though.  
  
Well, I don't think there will be too many more chapters for this story. I know, I know some of you guys do not want to hear that, but it has to end sometime, especially if you want to get to read a new story. I have this really good idea (at least I think it is good) and I want to write it but not while I have this one still going. I'll lose my concentration on both and they'll get confusing. Anyway here's a brief summary for what I want to write about, I can't say too much or the story won't have any surprises.  
  
~There is a legend about a certain demon, a very strong demon. What does this demon have to do with Kagome? And how does Inuyasha figure into all of it? How will this change the course of their journey?~  
  
I know that isn't a good summary, but like I said if I try to say anything else the story will be ruined. Believe me, it will be a good story. If I can say that about my own idea than it has to be good, considering I didn't think this was going to be a good story. And then- @_@- this story took off I guess. Anyway, tell me what you think about the summary and if I should write it or not. ^-^  
  
About this chapter- I am not that pleased with it, so any flames will not offend me. I couldn't really think of anything and yet I wanted to write a chapter. o.0  
  
Love ya all and hopefully you'll like the chapter!  
  
Chapter 21: With Pup?!  
  
Kagome and Sango stood next to the well in shock. What shocked them even more was that Miroku suddenly pushed past them and jumped into the well.  
  
"Okay, what is wrong with them?" Shippo had been knocked off Kagome's shoulder when Miroku had passed them. Shippo waited for an answer, which didn't come. He looked over at Kirara who was sitting on Sango's head and looking into her eyes, mewing slightly. Shippo waved a hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"Mama? Mama? Hello! Earth to Mama!" As one Shippo and Kirara jumped and landed in the grass. "What is up with them?" Kirara only shrugged her little kitty shoulders. "EEP"  
  
Kagome and Sango had suddenly dropped to the ground on their knees.  
  
"How DARE he?" Kagome said as her eyes focused on Sango. Sango shook her head. "How dare he tell us that and then just jump away!"  
  
"And that Miroku, he didn't have to push us. What did they think we were going to do?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Kill them, maybe?"  
  
Sango grinned a scary grin. "Hmmmm. sounds like fun right now." Her hands drifted down to her abdomen, as did Kagome's. "We. we're pregnant."  
  
Kagome giggled. "You know, it's a little sooner then I expected, but I am happy."  
  
Sango nodded. "But why would Inuyasha and Miroku jump into the well like that? They didn't even give us time to absorb the information."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think that they thought we would be upset about this." Kagome looked at Sango, and she grinned evilly. "I bet that is what they think."  
  
Sango grinned also as they both stood up. "Then let's not disappoint them."  
  
"What are you going to do Mama? Auntie?" Shippo jumped into Kagome outstretched arms. "Mama?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Inuyasha chuckled as he landed on the other side of the well. The look on all of their faces had been priceless. His chuckle turned into a grunt of pain as someone landed on him.  
  
"Get the hell off."  
  
Miroku, currently sitting on Inuyasha's chest, started speaking. "You do realize that once the girls can move and speak again, they will kill you."  
  
"Me? I only did it to one of them. You."  
  
"Why do you think I jumped in right after you?" Miroku stood slowly brushing off his robes. He reached one hand down and helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Uh, why don't we go into the house to wait. Maybe they won't kill us in there."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the well and walked over to the shrine. They jumped when the door opened and three people came running out at them.  
  
"Inu- nii-chan! Miroku!" (A/N: I am not sure if I spelled that right if not tell me and I will change it)  
  
"Inuyasha, dear! Miroku?"  
  
"DEMONS BEGONE!"  
  
Keiko and Sota stopped and looked at Grampa as he threw oofadas (A/N: again I am not sure of the spelling) at Inuyasha and Miroku. The two hanyous just rolled their eyes and peeled off the scraps of paper.  
  
"Jeez, old man, can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that you can't."  
  
Miroku covered Inuyasha's mouth with one hand. "Please excuse him, sir. He obviously wants a certain female to be even madder at him then she already will be. How many sits do you think she'll give you for."  
  
Inuyasha growled from under Miroku's hand, but it was half-hearted.  
  
"Oh, Inuyashhhhhaaaaa!"  
  
"Mirokuuuuuuu!"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha paled as they heard their names called out in sing-song voices. They looked at each other, "Oh shit!"  
  
Before they could run anywhere, two female hanyous grabbed them by the back of their clothing. They struggled desperately to get away from what they were certain was their deaths.  
  
"How DARE you do that?"  
  
"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves."  
  
Neither male could determine their mates moods through their voices and they couldn't see the large grins on their faces.  
  
"Hey! We. we. It's not like we." Inuyasha started.  
  
"What he means is. We didn't."  
  
Keiko looked at her daughter and Sango. "Wow!" she breathed. "You're all hanyous now!" She pushed the two still struggling males out of Kagome and Sango's hands. She reached up both her hands and started to scratch their ears.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha took this time to turn around and look at their mates. Neither male could detect any anger coming from their mates. Kagome and Sango gently brushed Keiko's hands off their ears and looked at their mates.  
  
"I ask again, how dare you do that?"  
  
"Do what, dear?"  
  
Kagome and Sango blushed. And just how were they going to explain to Keiko that they were pregnant?  
  
"They're upset that Daddy and Uncle Miroku ran away through the well after telling them that they are with pup!"  
  
The four teen hanyous sweatdropped as Keiko turned and looked at Shippo. That wasn't how it should come out.  
  
"With pup? I. I. ummm.. I don't understand." Keiko looked over at her daughter. "Maybe you should tell me everything that has happened since you were last here."  
  
Kagome threw her hands over her head. "Well, we got the rest of the jewel. We saw Sesshomaru and he didn't try to kill us for once. We went to Inuyasha's place. He made a wish on the jewel." At that she flicked one ear. "He wished that we could all be together forever and we all now have the ability to change from human to hanyou to full demon. Ummm. then Inuyasha and me became mates and so did Miroku and Sango. That's why we are with pup. Or pregnant."  
  
Keiko blinked once. Twice. And then she smiled. "Oh, well that's nice."  
  
Everyone facefaulted.  
  
Keiko walked over to the door. "Oh and by the way, the school has called several times, as well as your friends from school. Oh! And also some news people have called to talk to all of you. I think you're going have to explain a few things dear." With that said she disappeared into the house.  
  
Kagome, who had been helped up be Inuyasha, fell to the ground again. "My mother cannot be normal! What mother will be so. so. so unfazed by what has happened? Only my mother that's who!"  
  
Sota dropped into a crouch next to Kagome. "Hey, sis, you and Sango are really going have babies?"  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled. "Uh huh! Isn't that great!" They giggled when they saw their mate's faces. They looked shocked. "What, did you think we would be mad?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha all sat in the living room later that evening.  
  
"So, we are going to the school tomorrow. Mama already called and told them we would be there to explain."  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Yes, we do! We can't just ignore that everyone saw everything that day!"  
  
"Yeah! Kagome and I have friends there and. and." Sango, for lack of anything to say, smacked Miroku upside the head.  
  
"OWWWW! What did I do?"  
  
Kagome and Sango ignored the two males after that. "I think we should all go as humans. I mean with everything they saw having them see us like this will be too much."  
  
"But Mama, what about me?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Shippo. Kagome smacked her forehead. "I forgot! Shippo, try turning into a human. Maybe the jewel included you too."  
  
Shippo looked doubtful. "I want to be human."  
  
A pink light started to shine around Shippo and when it disappeared, there stood Shippo without his tail, human-like ears, and his fangs were gone.  
  
"Cool! We can all do it!" Shippo started bouncing up and down in excitement. "I get to go to skool with you now, right Mama?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Of course! We would never leave you out!"  
  
Kagome was putting on a calm façade, but inside she was nervous about what she would say the next day. How would everyone take it? What would she say? She could only hope nothing went wrong. After all, the people in this time didn't believe in demons and they certainly had never seen a demon before. Would they fear all of them or would they be excited to meet them? Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to find out, but she knew she had to explain somehow, didn't she? 


	22. To School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha now and I never will own Inuyasha! There happy now you vultures? *sobs quietly in the background*  
  
Chronicles Bailey: Calm down!! ::smiles happily:: I am so glad you like it that much.  
  
Kenshin-gotenks: ::Blushes:: thank you so much!  
  
Heather: Well, here ya go another chapter ::smiles::  
  
Just Me17: Yea I would say he would be cute!! ::giggles::  
  
Cho Potter1: ::does crazy happy dance:: I own Inu's ears I own Inu's ears!! Thank you! Oh and btw- when you start your story tell me the name and I'll read it k?  
  
Kago2350: thank you  
  
Gansta-girl: thank you  
  
An angel's heart: ::laughs:: your right how are we supposed to know all the time?  
  
Hapagirl21: yea, I just wish I could live there with them ::sighs::  
  
Angel of light and darkness: ::laughs:: well maybe in my next story I'll have another lemon ::blinks:: actually it's kinda vital in my next story. oh and my trip was wonderful!! Too bad they said I had to leave. it was only a little fire!! I swear!!  
  
Weirdo's Rule: I love your name btw! ^-^ and so sorry about the cliffie.  
  
A: ummm I don't know what to tell you since I don't know who you are.  
  
Nobody's Princess: lol I know how it is I am lazy too.  
  
Simpson-Girl: ::hugs back:: thank you! Honestly I never expected people to like it this much but I have 128 reviews so far! I hope the next one does as well.  
  
Lily Among the Thorns: thank you for telling me that. I still hate mm.org tho. and yes I love Kagome's mum, she's fun to write saying weird stuff. like me!!  
  
Lei Xang: Yup! To hell with being normal. I'm gonna be as weird as I can!! I love Kagome's mom, seriously, only she would be ok with something like that!  
  
Unfortunately everyone, this will be my last chapter for True Love. *dodges random thrown objects* I'm sorry but I have kinda lost my inspiration for this story. Which is why I haven't written anything in almost a month. I hope my last chapter doesn't disappoint anyone too much, but I honestly couldn't think of a way to end it other than this. I don't think it's too bad, but then again, I can't judge my own work like all of you can. I love all of you who have stuck with me through my entire story and I welcome any and all of you to continue to write emails and/ or IM me *waves at Morgan Hi!* at any time. My email is Inuyashaluver18@aol.com and if you wanna IM me just use the same screen name. Well, onto the story. *backs away with tears in eyes, stops and steps forward again* Oh! By the way, I am starting the plans for my next story, actually I have two stories I am thinking about starting, if anyone wants to know what their about please email me. Thank you! *bows and walks away*  
  
Chapter 22: To School  
  
Kagome groaned as her alarm clock went off the next morning. She heard Inuyasha's answering growl when it didn't turn off right away. Slowly, she sat up, reached over, and turned it off.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we have to get up now." She stretched as she said this and climbed over Inuyasha's chest. He grunted as her knee jabbed him in the stomach. He watched her weave her way through her room to the bathroom, obviously still half asleep. He sighed and sat up, knowing that if his mate came back and he was still in the bed, she would not be happy.  
  
Fortunately for the whole group, Kagome's mother had gotten school uniforms for them all to wear. Inuyasha dressed quickly and then followed his nose downstairs for breakfast. There was Keiko in the middle of making pancakes and sausages.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Higarashi." Inuyasha sat down at the table, where Sota, Grampa, and Miroku already were. Keiko turned around and smiled at her son- in-law.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, dear, please call me mama. After all you are part of the family now." She suddenly frowned. "Actually, that reminds me, we should probably have a wedding between all of you here in the future seeing as you are all mates now. Oh! And maybe I can adopt Sango." Keiko ignored the weird looks she was receiving from the males sitting at her kitchen table.  
  
Kagome walked in and smiled at her mother, along with Sango. Both girls were dressed in the school uniforms. Sango had a bright blush on her cheeks and she ran up to hug Keiko. "I would be very pleased to be adopted by you, Mama." She pulled back slightly. "It's kind of weird, but I am gaining a family in just a few days. After my family was killed I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life."  
  
Everyone sat down and started their breakfasts. Once everyone was finished, Kagome sat back. "Okay, everyone. Remember what we decided last night. We are going as humans. We tell our story and then we will answer any questions they may have. If we want to, depending on their reactions to our story, we can then, and only then," Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who didn't want to be human for too long, "can we change into our hanyou forms."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled a bit but didn't say anything about it. Actually, he didn't really care as long as he was with Kagome at the time. With that handled, the teenagers and Shippo stood and walked to the door. They stopped when they heard a slightly aggravated mew from behind them. Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, there you are Kirara. Come on, it's time to go." Kirara sniffed once and then leaped onto Sango's shoulder. Keiko walked out the front door and watched the little group walk away. She waved to them when they stopped and called 'good-bye' before walking down the shrine steps. She sighed happily and walked back into the house. She had so much to plan for those children in the next few days!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango paused when they reached the school. Their eyes widened and they gasped. Standing outside the school was a large crowd, along with a few news camera vans.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Kagome breathed. "Wha. what are they all doing here?"  
  
What they didn't know was that someone had videotaped their encounter with Naraku that day and everyone in the world had seen it on the news. Suddenly, they heard Yuki, Eri, Aryumi call out to them.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!"  
  
The entire crowd turned as one and looked at them. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms in fear and the crowd stared at them. Yuki, Eri, and Aryumi walked up to them.  
  
"Hey, guys." Yuki stated quietly when they reached them. "Umm. there's a podium with a microphone up there with the principal. He told us to bring you up there when you arrived."  
  
Kagome nodded at her friend and took Inuyasha's hand. The group walked through a silent crowd up to the podium. Whatever it was that Kagome had expected, it wasn't this. The principal walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to hear from these young men and women about what happened last week here at the school. As most of you know from the tape, we had a battle here involving these people. Now I will turn over the microphone to one of them for an explanation."  
  
He turned around and Kagome stepped forward. All was still silent as she blew out a pent up breath. She looked around at the crowd.  
  
"Hello, as most of you know I am Kagome Higarashi. I am a student at this school. Ummm. I think everyone should know the legend by now. But here is the actual version of it." Kagome giggled nervously. "Well, on my fifteenth birthday something very strange happened to me." Kagome spoke quietly and their story was told in an amazingly short amount of time. ". we have used the jewel, so it can harm no one ever again. And now here we are."  
  
Kagome stopped talking and looked out over the crowd again. "Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Several hands flew up and Kagome pointed at one. "Yes, hi, I am from Tokyo Newspaper. So, you actually traveled through time to the feudal era?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond when Inuyasha growled out, "Dammit, she just told you that she does! Why are you asking something you already know?"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but secretly she was thankful and he knew it. She didn't want to keep answering the same thing over and over. She turned back to the crowd. "Actually, he is right, I don't want to be asked things that I have already answered with my story. And please don't forget that you can ask anyone of us anything else."  
  
Another newscaster raised her hand. "You said you used the jewel. What was your wish?"  
  
"I wished that we would all be together forever and that changed us all. We can all change between being human as we are now to hanyou and even to being full demon."  
  
"Can we see you change into a hanyou?" Kagome nodded and looked at her friends. They spoke the words and were soon in their hanyou forms.  
  
There was a slight murmuring from the crowd. Several people backed away, but one student stepped forward. It was Tsuno, Hojo's friend. "You have been traveling together for a year, right? How is it that you all stayed together through everything?"  
  
Sango spoke up. "After my family was killed by Naraku, I had no where else to turn. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and even Inuyasha all helped me through my healing. They became my family soon after. I would never leave them now."  
  
Another person spoke up, a girl none of them knew. "I have a question for the monk! When you had your 'wind tunnel' thingy, you kept asking girls to bear your child, didn't it bother you that if you actually got someone to say yes, that you would be leaving her with your child after you died?"  
  
Miroku smiled slightly. "Yes, it did bother me. If I had had a choice in all this I would never have even considered doing it, but I was afraid that my wind tunnel would consume me before Naraku was brought to justice. I didn't want that either."  
  
A small girl walked forward. "Umm. Shippo? You lost your family, but it wasn't from Naraku, right? Why'd you stay with them? I mean technically your father was killed for the jewel shard that he got when she," the girl pointed at Kagome, "broke the jewel."  
  
Kagome paled. She had never thought of it that way before. Shippo's voice rang out through her mind as he answered the little girl. "It wasn't Mama's fault. At the time she was trying to stop a bad crow demon that had tried to steal a little boy to eat. I lived in a battle filled world, at any time someone could have come along and killed them."  
  
Kagome hugged the small kitsune to her. She looked at the crowd and she spoke quietly. "If it wasn't for me and my little family here, our world would be a very different place. You all saw Naraku when we fought, what you didn't see were the people he killed in the past."  
  
One tall man pushed his way through the crowd. "Yes, he was evil! He was a demon, how couldn't he be evil? Every story you hear about a demon is one where that demon is killing humans. All demons are the same, evil!"  
  
Kagome gasped. "Not all demons are evil. Inuyasha was never evil, we are not evil now."  
  
The man was not listening to her though. He was waving his hands over his head and yelling at the crowd. "Do you want these. monsters to come after you? They will! They will come after you children! Everyone knows demons only like to eat human flesh!"  
  
There was a snort from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned and stared at a young woman and the tall white haired gentleman next to her.  
  
"Do you seriously believe that demons have nothing better to do than eat people?" The woman laughed. "Please! If demons wanted to prove their superiority, then they wouldn't have hidden themselves from humans all these years."  
  
The expressionless man spoke. "It has been a very long time since us demons have wanted anything but a normal life. Ever since Naraku's death we have lived quietly, letting ourselves become myths."  
  
Inuyasha and company walked through the crowd. Inuyasha stared at his brother. "Sesshomaru? What are you.?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Hello, brother dear. You already know my mate, Rin."  
  
Rin smiled. "So, are you mates yet? Did my little meddling that day prove something to you?" She giggled slightly.  
  
Suddenly, the man pulled out a gun. "Disgusting creatures! I knew about you all along! Your kind killed my wife! And they'll only go after my child next!"  
  
Everyone stilled and Kagome turned back to him. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir, but how can you blame an entire species on one bad person? If that was the case then the human race is very bad itself. As I said before not all of us are evil, but there are those who are evil." Kagome looked at the little girl standing behind the man. It was the same little girl who had asked Shippo a question earlier. What she saw now surprised her. On top of the little girl's head was now a pair of cat ears. The little girl walked up behind her father and touched his leg.  
  
"Daddy, mama wouldn't want you to harm anyone. I know she never told you the truth about herself or me. but daddy? Do you think she was evil. am I?"  
  
The man dropped down to his knees. He pulled his daughter into his arms. Suddenly, around them several people began to drop their disguises. About half the people in the crowd now were demons or hanyous.  
  
Kagome touched the man's shoulder. "I know it's hard to lose a loved one, but look around you. there are so many of us that we could kill everyone in a heart beat. but we don't. There is no need, we can live together peacefully, just like we always have." Kagome wasn't about to mention to this man that she was as surprised as he that their were demons in this time. She had seriously thought that there were no more. The man looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Don't harm her memory looking to avenge her against her own people."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It was later that night when the group was back home that Kagome expressed her surprise.  
  
"I really didn't know demons still existed here anymore. Do you think we can all live together peacefully like I said?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and held onto Kagome tighter. "I don't know but we can help people see that demons aren't all that bad."  
  
And they did. For all their years together, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and even Sesshomaru all worked together to prove that demons and humans could live together in peace and harmony. After them, their children continued their teachings.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story True Love. Please feel free to comment on anything you like. I know I ended it badly but please don't flame me to hard! I love you all! Ja ne! 


End file.
